


Convin Kinktober

by Florian_Gray



Series: kinktober [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pole Dancing, Poor gavin, Power Bottom, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Stripping, Vampire Bites, Vampires, its a bloody handjob, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Chapter One: Biting/VampireChapter two: PublicChapter three: Erotic DancingChapter four: AphrodisiacsChapter five: Blood/Handjobs
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	1. Biting/Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So first day of kinktober!!  
> For this day there are no warnings needed, but I do blame Lupo for making this into a vampire one instead of just plain biting because of their convin ones

Connor swayed slightly and groaned to himself. This was the fifth week he was low on blood. Blood that kept him alive and able to pass as human. He had gotten away with licking things at crime scenes when no one was watching, but that wasn't nearly enough for him. 

He had also gotten away with drinking some of the blood from dead bodies but he hated the taste. It was like drinking tea that had been left out overnight-not good. 

Thankfully he kept his all of this a secret from everyone, not even his work partner-Hank-knew. Of course, there were others like him, but The Society was a perfectly kept secret. Absolutely no one outside knew and if they did then they'd have one of the fae help change the memory. Not that that happened too often thankfully. 

Yet it was hard to tell who was different and who was human. There were the signs of course, but The Society had gotten incredibly efficient at hiding all unique aspects. Faes often had pointer ears and oddly colored eyes. Very few had wings after so long, but they all had the markings on their backs. 

Wolves or weres typically had more hair on them and sharper nails, but both of those could easily be hidden with modern technology. 

Warlocks, wizards, and witches were all typically tall, their skin often sparkled with their magic, but because of their magic, they could easily disguise themselves. 

Then there were the vamps, like Connor. His fangs were retractable so he didn't have to worry about those normally anyway. His eyes are typically black but colored contacts worked wonders, not to mention his extra strength and speed. Though, the strength and speed relied on his blood intake, as did his ability to be in the sun. The whole mirror thing was a complete hoax, though, everyone could see themselves. 

But The Society could only see their true selves in the mirror while everyone else saw how they were disguised. It made checking to see if they were probably hidden a bitch. 

Connor reached out and leaned against the wall, his nose sniffing the air. It came back with so much life, so much blood that it had him whining softly. He really needed to get some blood soon. He already felt weak as a normal human and his skin itched whenever the sun touched it. 

He couldn't wait too long either, if he did then he'd go on an accidental rampage and drink as much blood as he could without caring if the human lived. That or he'd die, which neither option was preferable in all honesty. 

"Son, you ok? You're looking a little pale, did you eat this morning?" Hank asked, reaching out to make sure Connor didn't fall over. 

He waved him off and stood back up, stretching slightly. He was getting far too old for this, not that anyone knew his actual age. "I'm fine, might be coming down with something." 

Hank hummed and patted him on the shoulder. "You barely get sick, so if you need time off I'm sure Fowler won't mind." Wasn't that the truth. As long as he had good clean blood he'd never get sick, not in the human sense of things. 

"Yeah, maybe. Let's focus on the scene though, gotta solve this first." This job was something he loved but it also gave him access to being able to help The Society and willing records of unnatural things, like Connor not aging, if need be. 

Hank squinted at him before nodding, "alright, so what do we know?" 

Connor went over the evidence, trying to hide the fact that all of his senses were heightened, that he was guesstimating for the most part. He'd gotten a few things a bit too right before when he had been less careless that had raised eyebrows. Now he knew better, now he purposely made small mistakes even if it drove him batty. 

Hank nodded along as Connor led them from room to room, giving a few suggestions as to what could have happened. But something about the scene was nagging at him. Fuck he really needed blood if his eyesight was this bad. 

They ended up going back to the station and Connor could help the small groan at it being so bright. Ok, so some things were accurate about vampires, but he hated that the whole light sensitivity was one. 

You know he used to be a normal human back say a few hundred years ago. Then he had to go and almost died, but a vampire (who he hadn't known was a vamp, obviously) had saved him. He had expected to live a normal, short life, blissfully unaware of The Society. Now his life was practically consumed by it. 

"Fucking hell, you look like shit!" 

Connor let out a low sigh, feeling his gums ache at the need to bring at his fangs. "Thank you, Gavin, I hadn't noticed." He brought a hand up and poked at his teeth, wincing slightly at the soreness. If he wasn't careful they could come out if he got too worked up, whether that be from anger or something else. 

"God, get a snack or something." Gavin crossed his arms but didn't seem interested in moving away from Connor's desk. Did this man have nothing better to do? God, and he smelled like heaven, that neck so perfect. He could just reach out, tilt his head to the side, and sink his teeth in. He'd make it feel good too, part of the whole biting thing. Didn't want the person to struggle while being bit so vamps had a way to calm, or… other methods. 

"I'd love to." He muttered under his breath, low enough that no one would be able to hear. No human, that is. "I am trying to get to work, so if you'd excuse me." 

Gavin squinted and huffed. "I can stand wherever the hell I want. You too good to talk to anyone now? Fuck you're a bitch." 

"And you're a dick, can we get this over with?" If Gavin stood there any longer he didn't know if he'd be able to help himself. There was just something about the way Gavin's blood smelled, so fresh and clean. He had a theory that it was because of the man's health and how well he took care of himself, his heart was in perfect condition. 

Gavin's eyes widened and he sputtered for a second before stomping away. Connor rubbed at his forehead and sent Hank a dirty look when the man started to chuckle. 

They worked comfortably for the rest of the day, going over the case and suspects as they waited for forensics to come back with anything. Connor ended up sending Hank home while he stayed behind. This wasn't uncommon, Connor only needed an hour of sleep a day and he often got that from taking a quick nap sometime before the day truly started. 

It was close to three am when he pushed away from his desk, rubbing his face. He made his way over to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. God, he really did look like shit. 

His hair was a curly mess, him having tugged it enough to come out of the styling he did every morning. The bags under his eyes were heavy and he was definitely far paler. He splashed some water on his face, knowing that wouldn't actually do anything, but it still felt nice. 

The door swung open again and Connor jumped, spinning around quickly. Gavin Reed walked in and scowled at Connor for a second before his face dropped, he looked as tired as Connor felt. 

"Hey, dipshit, long night huh." It wasn't the nicest thing but far more polite than Gavin often was. He walked over and splashed water on his face as well, giving it a few pats. 

"Yes, I seem to be low in energy." Maybe he could find some animal blood, but it always tasted dirty too, being dead for so long. He'd never actually killed any animals or humans for their blood and he wasn't going to start now. 

Gavin nodded and turned his back to the sink, leaning against the counter. His head fell back and Connor felt his stomach drop. Even if he wasn't a vamp he'd probably have the same reaction, it wasn't hard to admit that Gavin was attractive. That Connor was attracted to Gavin of all people. 

Connor stared at the neck, wanting to reach out and feel Gavin's pulse under his fingers. It would be so strong and welcoming, then he'd… no, fuck. He needed to stop thinking about that and stop staring at his god-damned neck like a creep. 

Gavin made a low whine and rolled his shoulders, eyes slipping closed. "Fuck, I need something to wake me up, you know? Coffee just isn't doing it." 

If he didn't know better Gavin sounded like he'd be part of The Society, but his blood smelled too human for that. One of the perks of being a vamp was smelling blood and being able to tell a lot from it. Not that it helped much if one from The Society had powerful enough magic on them. 

"Yes, I agree. Perhaps I can help in some way?" He wasn't sure how but he'd give it a go, especially if it got him closer to Gavin in any way.

Gavin cracked an eye open and a smirk slowly formed on his lips. He pushed away from the counter and moved over to Connor, getting into his personal space. "Oh really? Are you sure you want to help?" Gavin reached out and ran a hand up Connor's chest. 

Oh shit. He had not expected this at all, but he fucking loved it. "I-uh, yes. God yes." He let himself finally touch, his hands going down to Gavin's hips first. 

"Good, you better tell me to back down if you get uncomfortable though," was Gavin's only earning before he leaned up and brushed their lips together. Connor pushed forward, moving a hand up to hold Gavin by the back of his neck, eagerly kissing back. 

Tentatively, he sneaked his tongue out to feel the full, slightly chapped lips that he’d wanted to lick since the moment he’d laid eyes on them. Gavin released a small gasp and Connor used that opportunity to lick more boldly. He bit at Gavin's bottom lip gently, pulling at it. Gavin hummed and so Connor did it again before kissing him deeply. 

Their hands pushed and pulled at each other, finding soft warm skin. Gavin's hands went up and under Connor's shirt, gently scratching at his back.

Connor pulled back and trailed hot kisses down Gavin's jaw to his neck, loving each little sound it got out of Gavin. Fuck he's wanted this for so long, craved the feeling of Gavin under his lips.

Connor bit and sucked languidly at the skin above Gavin's collarbone, somehow radiating a sense of laziness and ease despite the harsh movements of his tongue and teeth. He pulled back just slightly and traced his handiwork with his finger. God his fangs ached to be pulled out. To bite deeply into the skin and suck. 

He lapped at the skin again, letting his hand travel down to cup Gavin through his pants. Connor quickly turned them and pushed Gavin up onto the counter, moving to stand between his legs. 

"God, fuck Connor." Gavin mumbled, running his hands through Connor curls, tugging softly. "You really do like using your mouth, huh." 

Connor growled and bit down on the soft skin, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"Ow!" Gavin cursed and Connor jumped back, eyes wide as he stared at the small bite marks. His teeth had slipped out. 

Fuck, oh shit. Shit, this wasn't good. God, he could smell the blood and his hands trembled with want and lust. He covered his mouth and couldn't seem to stop staring at the small pinprick of blood on Gavin's throat. 

"Jeeze, those are some sharp teeth, not that I'm complaining." Gavin chuckled and reached forward to Connor but he quickly stepped back. "Hey, it doesn't hurt. Seriously, I'm fine. I like it, a little blood won't kill anyone." 

But he didn't know. He couldn't know that Connor couldn't do anything. He couldn't seem to put his fangs back. There was no way he could kiss Gavin, do anything with his mouth, at this point. "Uh, I'm not sure…" 

"Dude, what the actual fuck? Why the hell did you stop and why are you covering your damn mouth?" Gavin jumped off the counter and grabbed Connor's hand, pulling it down. 

Connor kept his mouth shut, hoping it wouldn't be obvious, that his fangs wouldn't be obvious. 

"Fucking hell, if you didn't want to that's fine, just could have said something." Gavin huffed and let go of Connor's hand. The look in his eyes broke Connor, there was so much sadness and hurt that he couldn't just stand there. 

"No! I want to!" He said and saw Gavin's eyes widen. 

He stood completely still as Gavin's hands slowly moved up and took his jaw, pushing his mouth open. Connor stared at the floor, unable to resist as Gavin stared silently. 

Then he felt fingers gently push at the fangs, making them both gaps when it gently nicked Gavin's thumb. "Holy shit, these are real." 

Gavin pulled his thumb back and started at the small drop of blood. Connor's fangs weren't like knives, they were specifically made to go through human skin and tissue with ease and as little pain once in as possible. 

Connor nodded but kept his mouth open for Gavin's inspection. He couldn't help the startled chuckle when Gavin looked at the fangs from every angle he could, trying to see if it was somehow fake. "There's literally no way this is actually happening. I must be fucking dreaming." 

"Ah, you're not. Though I can have someone come and make you forget this, you won't remember anything from the moment you got into the bathroom." He knew for a fact at least two fae and probably a warlock worked at the DPD as well. They weren't necessarily friends but he knew he could call them if need be. 

"Um, no thanks. I'd like to remember the fact that you're a fucking vampire. Like the hell?" Gavin let go of Connor's face and crossed his arms. "Are there more of you?" 

What was he supposed to say? It wasn't like anyone had found out about his secret fully before. Sure, some had been suspicious but nothing like this. He never let it get this far. "Um, yeah? I don't know how many, though." 

Maybe he could just leave out the rest of The Society and hope Gavin didn't ask. "Vampires aren't too common but we aren't too rare either. I know a few others but I haven't talked to some in like a hundred years or so, I should probably reach out." He really needed to stop talking. 

Gavin's mouth dropped open and he stared blankly at Connor before blinking. "You're shitting me. You're over a hundred years old." 

"I um, I'm 722 years old." God, he felt old just saying that but compared to others in The Society he was actually young. The others in it all had tendencies to live very long lives from their natural magic. 

Gavin ran a hand over his face and groaned. "Of course you are. Damn, do you actually kill people? Wait, shit were you going to kill me?" 

"No!" Connor put his hands up quickly. "I swear we don't kill people. Or at least most of us don't, there's always the bad apple. But I swear I didn't even mean for them to come out, I uh got excited and you smell really good and I'm really fucking hungry. I'm so sorry." Great now he was rambling. He was going to have to wipe Gavin's memory at this point. No way in hell he could get around it. 

Gavin stared at him once again and Connor winced. His teeth still ached but he kept himself rooted in the spot. He'd never drink from an unwilling human, that was a major taboo and a line he would never cross. Bt fuck if Gavin didn't smell good. 

"It won't kill me?" Gavin finally asked. Connor frowned but shook his head. "And you're hungry, and I smell good? Like in the blood way or like nice cologne dude way?" 

"I am, I've been low for a bit, and both? I don't know why but you've always smelled really good. I'm so sorry, that's weird." It was genuinely impolite to talk about a person's blood, like how you don't point out if someone has a pimple. 

Gavin hummed and nodded his head before moving back and pushing himself back up onto the counter. He tilted his head to the side and smirked at Connor. "Then bite me." 

"Wait, what?" There was no way in hell he heard that right. There was absolutely no way Gavin Reed wanted him to actually bite and suck his blood. Connor hadn't even told him the benefits (or side effects depending on who you talked to) of being bitten. The problems that could come with. 

"I said, bite me. You're hungry, I'm willing and honestly, it's kinda hot. So just do it." The way Gavin stared him down left no room for questioning. He actually wanted this, and from the looks of it was very interested. 

Connor slowly moved forward, looking for any sign of unease or doubt, but Gavin only tilted his head farther to the side. "I should warn you about the effects." He mumbled, eyes now fully trained on the softness of Gavin's neck. 

He ran his fingers over the skin, feeling the strong and fast heartbeat, the blood flowing quickly. He leaned forward and let himself fully sniff, nuzzling into the skin slightly before panting. "It can cause calmness and uh… it can act as an aphrodisiac." He kissed the skin and felt Gavin shutter under him. 

He lapped at the skin for a second before dragging his fangs over the skin, not hard enough to draw blood yet. "I won't do this unless you tell me I absolutely can even knowing what it can do to you." It wasn't like they had contracts humans could fill as a consent form, but he kinda wishes there was. Maybe one day if The Society ever decided to stop hiding in plain sight. 

Gavin huffed and reached up, grabbing a fistful of Connor's hair and yanking. "I said, fucking bite me you bitch." 

Connor whined at the pain but his eyes fluttered shut for a second before he nodded. He gently took Gavin's neck in his hand, giving it a slow soft squeeze. He had him at such a good angle, so soft and pliant. 

He finally let his fangs drag over the spot where Gavin's heartbeat was the strongest then bit down in one fluid motion. 

Gavin gasped and his hips bucked forward into Connor, and it only caused him to bite deeper. The first taste of blood had Connor's mind reeling. It was as good as it smelled and he drank slowly, savoring every last drop. 

He could feel all of Gavin's muscles start to relax under his hands, and he quickly put his arms around him to keep him up. Yet Gavin seemed to be trying to get closer, and Connor growled deep in his throat. 

"Fuck yes, this feels so good." Gavin mumbled, and Connor couldn't help but agree. He could feel his strength slowly returning and his senses heightened to their peek yet he didn't release yet. "Keep going, please Con." 

He didn't have to be told twice. He made sure not to suck too much too fast, not needing Gavin to get light-headed, but the side effects of being bit would also help with that. It would make sure Gavin would quickly replenish his own blood naturally. Yay for evolution. 

Connor moved a hand down again and felt Gavin completely hard under his hand. He licked at the skin as much as he could as he drank. He'd never tasted anything this wonderful in his very long life. 

He slowly slid his fangs out once he had enough and was sure it wasn't too much for Gavin either. He licked at the wounds and watched as they slowly healed over only leaving what looked to be a normal hickey. "Thank you." 

Gavin whined and moved to crush their lips together. Connor didn't even have time to retract his fangs before Gavin's tongue was pushing into his mouth and dragging along the tips. 

Connor froze for a second before melting into it, letting Gavin explore and play all he wanted. He fumbled at Gavin supple for a second before gently picking him up with one hand and sliding Gavin's pants and underwear down. 

Gavin let out a squeak but his pupils were blown wide. "Holy shit, you did that like it was nothing. Like I didn't weigh anything!" 

"That's because to me you don't, you're as light as a feather." He smirked at the look of pure lust on Gavin's face. He had no idea the human would love this so much but fuck if he wasn't happy that he did. It was like his first feeding all over again with the amount of pure energy that raged inside him. 

"That's so unfair." Gavin sighed but quickly snapped his mouth closed as Connor took him in hand. "Ah! God that feels good." 

Connor chuckled and circled the head with his thumb before dragging his hand down then snapping it back up. He leaned forward and licked over and kissed every inch of Gavin's throat possible, letting his fangs scrape against the skin. 

Then he let go and crouched down, nipping at the insides of Gavin's thighs. "Oh fuck!" The man cursed hands going into Connor's hair again. "Shit, just like that Con." 

Connor looked up and grinned widely at him before sliding his teeth back in and licking his lips. 

He saw the look of absolute shock as Connor's lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Gavin's body arched and pushed himself deeper into Connor's mouth who took it without complaint. Connor sucked, swirling his tongue as he pulled off before enveloping Gavin's cock in the heat of his mouth again. 

He tastes so good even like this, he loved the way the man squirmed and pulled at Connor's hair. He loved the choked sounds he made and the moans and curses. Each little sound filling the bathroom and echoing around them. 

Connor sucked his cock all the way to the back of his throat in one fluid motion, sliding down on his cock until his lips touched Gavin's abdomen. 

"Fuck, I'm close!" Gavin hissed and Connor quickly pulled back with a wet pop. "Hey! Fuck why'd you stop, you ass?"

Connor hummed and pretended to think for a second. "Well, I wanted to see if you could come from me biting you, but I guess I can go back to this if you want." 

Gavin's eyes widened considerably and Connor had to hide his smirk. "Oh fuck you, get your pointy ass teeth back up here. I sure as hell can come from that." 

Connor gladly complied, moving back up before glancing down at himself. "Let me take this off so it doesn't get dirty." He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid his pants down, palming himself for a second. "You're so beautiful." He mumbled. 

Gavin whined and reached forward, hands moving over Connor's warm skin. "Fuck you, you're gorgeous. Is that part of being a vampire too?" 

"Ah, most of us are more…Attractive to lure people in but I was born like this. Most of us just look normal now from evolution." The hands on his chest were so distracting he struggled to get his words out. 

"Still not fair, now are you going to bite me or what?" Gavin asked, pulling Connor flush against him. 

Connor opened his mouth and let Gavin watched as his fangs came out. "I won't suck any more blood, though. Too much too fast can be dangerous and lead to passing out or other effects." It was like damn medication commercials, he felt like he needed to list every possible negative effect just in case. 

"I really couldn't give two shits right now." Connor nodded and tilted Gavin's head so he'd bite on the side he hasn't done before. The bite areas were always a bit sensitive afterward and he didn't want to push it too far. 

He grabbed Gavin again and quickly pumped his fist, not warning Gavin this time before biting down. Gavin jolted forward and let out a silent scream, fingers scrapping down Connor's back hard enough to leave angry red marks. 

Connor hissed and rocked his hips forward, but kept pumping his hand, not even caring that his hand and stomach was becoming a sticky mess. 

He kept there until Gavin went completely limp in his arms, panting against his neck. He once again licked over the area, just to make sure it would heal before pressing a gentle kiss to it. "So good, Gavin. Did so good for me." 

Gavin mumbled something Connor couldn't understand, but it didn't matter. He had Gavin in his arms and he hadn't run screaming when he saw his fangs. Oh my god, he'd made Gavin come, actually come, from biting him. 

"I think I have a new kink." Gavin sighed out before pulling back slightly to see Connor, a lazy smile on his face. "That felt way too good. If you… if you ever need to uh, drink?" Connor gave a small nod. "Ok, if you ever need to drink, I'm so fucking down." 

Connor's eyes widened at the offer. "Are you sure? I'll have to, well it's not like we have an actual government but no one can know. No humans are supposed to know. I'm supposed to wipe your memory." He hated the idea, he didn't want Gavin to forget. 

"I won't tell, I promise. Not like anyone would believe me anyway. But I'm sure. Though, I do believe I should return the favor." Gavin glanced down at Connor's still hard cock. "Would you like me to take care of that for you?" 

"God yes." Connor sighed out, sliding his teeth back in. 

"Don't put those away just yet, I like them out." Gavin said, tapping Connor's lips. "Who knows, I might just want to get bitten again."


	2. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is one is so long, and I even had to cut it short. So uhhhh, hope you enjoy!

They were on a vacation, well, it was a forced vacation but still. The whole office had gotten tired of their shit, and Connor often heard people (including Hank) murmuring about tension and rooms. 

They were even getting paid too, so it wasn't like he could even complain so much. He could complain because instead of just going to some beach and staying far away from each other as possible, Gavin (and Hank, and Tina, and literally everyone who heard) decided it was best to go on a road trip. Across the entire country, stopping to visit tourist stops or sleep. 

So that was why Connor was sitting in the passenger seat of Gavin's truck-a 1990 Ford F150 XLT-his arms crossed staring out the window. 

The silence was so awkward even with Gavin's music playing, and he had no idea what to do. He could fall back on his programming, but he wasn't going to resort to being a machine just because someone couldn't stop being an ass for two seconds. 

This was probably the longest he's been silent and they'd only been on the road for an hour. 

It was simultaneously the most boring and interesting trip he'd been on. He hadn't gotten to travel outside of Detroit except for when he was briefly flown to DC. That had been an interesting and incredibly stressful trip that he never wanted to repeat again.

He had a feeling this would be a similar situation sadly. His first real vacation and he had to take it with Reed of all people. Why did the universe seem to hate him so much?

The silence kept up for the next four hours, but at least the scenery was nice. He gently drummed his fingers against his leg, enjoying the music. Another small thing to be grateful for, Gavin didn't have awful music tastes. 

"That's it. You've never been on a road trip right?" Gavin asked so suddenly Connor almost jumped out of his skin. 

He looked over but Gavin's eyes were still trained on the road. Connor wasn't exactly sure where this was going, but perhaps he could indulge him. "I have not."

"Ok, so we're gonna play the ABC game. You can't use cars, only signs. When you see a letter you call it out. It's whoever sees it first, and you can't use a sign twice. If it's the same sign but in a different place then that's fine. No using your weird android powers." Gavin drummed on the steering wheel once he turned down the music. "If I gotta be stuck in this car with you you're gonna have the full experience." 

Connor blinked multiple times, trying to take it all in. A game? He did a quick search and found they were incredibly common and used to pass the time or stay focused. "Very well, that sign there has an A." He points out. 

Gavin huffed and looked around, squinting slightly. "B! Hah!" 

Connor couldn't help the small grin as he put his feet on the ground and leaned forward. He was so going to win this game. 

They called out the letters sometimes loud enough to be considered yelling. It was more of a competition than a calming game. Yet it got increasingly difficult and it had both of them dying to see any sign.

It was only three more hours later when Gavin and he both pointed at the same sign, "Z!" 

There was a long bit of silence before they both broke into cheers, clapping, and even giving each other small pushes on the shoulder. 

"Fuck yeah! Alright, so I'm thinking some food, bathroom then keep going. You can drive and pick the music." Gavin said, more lively than he'd ever seen him. 

Connor felt something odd in his chest, something he didn't dare identify. Yet it was so strong when he watched Reed. "Very well, but I do not need food or a bathroom break. How much longer would you like for me to drive. Since I'm an android I can keep going without becoming tired." 

Gavin easily waved him off. "Not long, just enough to get us until nightfall, then we can find some shitty motel. Just don't want to get burnt out on the first day." 

Connor gave a soft hum and leaned back onto the chair. "I must admit, I'm surprised you chose this over a beach or something like that." 

Gavin chuckles and Connor's stomach twisted. "Yeah, well… I've been meaning to but never had the time. They're literally paying me to babysit you." 

He could tell there was no real malice behind his words, yet he could also tell he was lying. Why would Gavin feel the need to lie about this answer, it wasn't anything truly personal. 

Yet he'd let it slide, maybe this trip would somehow work out their differences. After he could ask again, and maybe he'd give an honest answer. 

But it was still a bit odd Gavin lied. He often didn't and so he always took note when he did. Sometimes it was hard to tell and he assumed there was more to it than just yes or no. Like when he asked if Gavin really hated androids and Gavin had said yes. It came off as a lie but also the truth. 

They pulled off the highway once there were signs of there actually being something to eat that Gavin liked. 

Gavin gave a long sigh as they waited for the drive-through, but thankfully they didn't have to wait too terribly long. 

"Ok, you want anything? 'Know you don't eat but still. A soda, anything?" Gavin asked once they pulled up to the order screen. 

Connor looked over the menu before giving a small hum. "A small drink, surprise me." He could drink, not in excessively but more than he could actually eat. Sadly the place didn't offer android products, so he'd have to stick with a drink. 

Gavin nodded and ordered his, but made Connor plug his hears and hum. Apparently, he wanted to test to see how well Connor could identify the drink without using his 'android powers'. 

He even had to keep his eyes closed as Gavin got their order and paid (Connor offered to but got turned down fast), taking his food and drink, putting them down before parking. 

"Alrighty, open your mouth, and you can't use your tongue." Gavin said, tapping Connor's chin. 

"Technology I have to use my-" but he was cut off by a straw being shoved into his mouth. He could hear Gavin snickering so he just held the straw in his mouth, playing with it. 

There was a soft sound of Gavin's breath catching and the hand lowering. Connor was quick to grab the drink, just in case, but instead, he hand rested on top of Gavin's. 

He took a long sip, eyes still closed. He hadn't tasted many sodas yet this one didn't taste exactly like any of the ones he had. "Pepsi?" Yet that couldn't be right. 

"Open your eyes now, dipshit." Gavin moved his hand away and let Connor hold it. "You got it wrong, by the way. But you can use your tongue now." 

Connor nodded and instantly analyzed it before sighing. Of course, he didn't recognize the taste. "This is a combination of Pepsi and Rootbeer! That's cheating, Detective." He scolded but still drank more. He had to admit, it did taste really good. 

"Gavin."

"I'm sorry?" 

"Call me Gavin. I don't need to hear my rank the whole trip, and you calling me by my real name isn't going to kill me… Connor." 

He had to admit, it did sound a bit odd coming from Gavin. He could tell he felt the same since he grimaced like he tasted something sour. 

"Very well Gavin. I just assumed you preferred otherwise, since the last time I did use it you tried to kill me." He sassed, smirking slightly. 

Yet Gavin winced and ducked his head. "Yeah… that wasn't my best idea. I'm, well, I'm glad I failed?"

That was as close of an apology as he was probably ever going to get. "I am glad you did too. Though, I do apologize for using excessive force. I could have handled the situation better." He did feel bad about that, he hated to see Gavin passed out on the floor even if he had tried to kill him. He never liked killing or harming anyone, but sometimes it was necessary to protect his own life. 

Gavin snorted then it quickly devolved into honest laughter. Connor was beyond confused but couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. "Wait, what's so funny?" 

"I-I was literally," Gavin tried to say between laughs, "I held a gun to your fucking head, Con. You could have easily killed me but you left me. Sure it hurt like a bitch after, but we're both alive. I deserved more than that very quick fight." 

For some reason, the nickname was more shocking than anything else. It was the first nickname not derived from anger or hate. "I should have just detained you. Or managed to talk you down." 

"The only way you could've talked me down was if you suddenly became deviant." 

Connor frowned and tried to understand what that meant. "Wait, what?" 

Gavin's eyes went wide and he grabbed the bag. "Uh, I'll throw this away, pee then we can get back on the road." 

Connor didn't even have time to ask him to wait before Gavin was out of the car and jogging to the restaurant.

What could Gavin had meant by that? Did he have more negation tactics as a deviant? He couldn't of anything he didn't already know. 

Yet that also offered the idea that Gavin knew about the true meaning of deviation, that he knew it wasn't simple errors but real emotions. 

But that also brought up why Gavin had actually confronted him in the first place. He had assumed it was because Gavin had simply had enough of him and was finally taking his chance. He could have easily used Connor disobeying direct orders to justify it too. 

How could him being deviant have stopped Gavin from attacking?

He was shaken from his thoughts when Gavin tapped on his window. Right, he was supposed to drive now. 

They traded spots silently, and Gavin stayed quiet except to softly sing along to the songs. His voice was nice and oddly calming. Connor decided not to sign considering he's never actually done it before. He knew android could, I mean, look at the revolution. Yet he hadn't really done it himself yet. 

He kept driving, following the highway, and only changing directions when Gavin directed him. Connor could tell he was getting sleepy by the adorable why his blinks got longer and the deeper he slid into his chair. 

He didn't even say anything as Connor pulled off the highway and then found a 'shitty motel'.

Gavin's eyes were closed and Connor hated to wake him. He doubted he could sleep heavy enough that Connor could get them each a room, carry Gavin to his without waking him. 

He looked around and found a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote down he was getting them rooms before slipping out of the car. He didn't need Gavin waking up and wondering where he'd gone. 

The lights were on so he walked in, and looked around. Shitty was a pretty good description actually. He didn't even want to scan it to know how many germs there were. 

"How can I help you?" A woman asked, walking into the area, a bright smile on her face. 

"I'd like two rooms please." He stepped up to the counter but thought better of leaning against it. 

"Alright, well we got three rooms, one has two beds and it's non-smoking, and the other two are smoke friendly. Which would'ya like?" 

Connor sighed, rubbing at his LED. He despised the smell of smoke and he knew Gavin had only recently quit. Being in a room full of that smell wouldn't help. And he wanted to get them a room now considering how tired Gavin seems. 

Fuck it. 

"I'll take the room with two please." It was an ok compromise but he doubted Gavin would see it that way. 

The woman nodded and grabbed the keys after Connor had paid for the night. It was pretty cheap, but he guessed it was from lack of quality. 

He jogged back to the trunk, opening to get in and grab his bag, but also wake Gavin. He was slumped against the window, mouth slightly open, and looking completely relaxed. 

"Gavin, come on, we're at a motel." He whispered, reaching out. Instead of shaking his shoulder, Connor's treacherous hands decided to gently card through Gavin's soft hair. Neither of them had styled their hair so it easily flopped into Gavin's face and felt silky smooth under Connor's fingers. 

He wondered if Gavin liked his hair being played with or not. Maybe he liked it tug-no. He was not going down that rabbit hole. 

He quickly snatched his hand away when he saw Gavin's eyes blink open. He looked around then back to Connor with almost a confused expression. "Con?" His voice was a bit scratchy and Connor was ready to die. He just looked so soft like this, so much more at ease. 

"Hey, we're stopping for the night. I got us a room but there was only one left." A small but necessary lie. 

Gavin groaned and mumbled around reading enough fanfiction but he pushed himself up, running his own hand through his hair. "There's more than one bed right?" 

"Of course. I would have carried you but I thought you'd prefer being woken up." He reached behind and grabbed Gavin's bag for him, placing it in his lap before turning off the truck and pocketing the keys. 

Gavin mumbled some more but slid out of the truck with a huff, following silently to the room. 

It wasn't the worst motel, but Connor really hated the number of germs he found. He walked around the room, checking everything before looking out the back window. There was a small stream that flowed behind the building and Connor unlatched the window so they'd be able to hear it. Not necessarily the safest idea, but Connor was there and Gavin could actually take care of himself. 

Gavin dumped his bag onto the beg closest to the door, pulling out a change of clothes before muttering about using the bathroom first. It was almost like he forgot that Connor had absolutely no need for a bathroom. 

He took the time to change, folding his clothes before putting them in his bag. He grabbed his pajama bottoms with cartoon robot heads on them, a gift from Hank. 

He normally went shirtless but thought better of it. Not just for Gavin's sake, but he preferred to cover as much skin as possible before touching anything in this room. 

He was odd that way. He had no problem sampling evidence or putting anything in his mouth he was dared to. Yet on occasions like these, his brain gladly supplied every disgusting thing and it made his skin crawl. 

He heard the shower start but Gavin didn't even take more than ten minutes before he was stepping into the room again. Connor was still standing in front of his bed, fiddling with his bag. Hank had given him a gift but now felt a bit too self-conscious to pull it out. 

"Cute." Gavin mumbled at him before flopping onto his own bed, only taking the time to get under the covers before falling right back asleep. 

Gavin had called him cute. Or maybe it was just the pajama bottoms that were cute, and not him. Or he was simply too tired to know what he was saying, so instead of good night, it came out as cute. 

Yeah, he didn't believe that last one either. 

Connor gave one last look at his bag before zipping it closed. Once he had his own room to himself, then he'd use it. For now, he laid down and let himself be pulled into stasis. 

He woke up fairly early to the sound of Gavin moving around. He was a bit surprised that he hadn't woken up first considering how tired Gavin had seemed the night before. He checked his clock and saw it was only six in the morning. 

Perhaps he often went to bed early, but Connor had noticed he stayed at the precinct almost as long as he did. It was a bit concerning, to say the least. Maybe this trip would give Gavin the extra sleep and relaxation he needed. Surely the man was always on edge with the lack of sleep.

He stretched out on the bed and just listened to the small stream. The bed creaked with every small movement, the germs made his skin crawl, Gavin was the only person he knew for miles, but it wasn't so bad. Oddly freeing in a way. Sure he worried about what was happening back in Detroit, but he trusted Hank not to get into too much of a slump. If he did Connor would be back as soon as he could. 

He let his eyes slipped closed again, but he had to hold his breath when he heard something unexpected. He could hear Gavin singing a song Connor knew had played on the trip here. It was fairly upbeat and he thought he could hear the sound of heavier footsteps, indicating Gavin could be dancing. 

It was oddly charming and the smile on his face only grew wider. It was strange, he knew Gavin was his own person but for some reason now he saw him truly human. He wasn't just a pain in the ass, he sang in the shower and got Connor a soda without a second thought. He was just so… _ alive. _

Perhaps there was much more to Gavin he'd get to see. The stress of being around peers you'd known for a long time could be hard, but also harder to be able to change because of expectations. Yet everyone was changing constantly, even in little ways. 

Connor had taken to wearing clothes similar to Hank while not at work. He knew he wouldn't stay with that style, but he still had time to learn what was really him. His opinions and taste in certain things would always be influenced by others, even people he'd rather not be influenced by. 

If the world, android, and humans have him a second chance after everything he's done, then Gavin deserved a second chance as well. 

He heard the singing stopped, then the water cutoff, and he kept his eyes closed and body still. He didn't want Gavin to get embarrassed over his bathroom habits since he liked it. It would be a good reminder that Gavin had his own emotions more than anger. 

The door opened and closed incredibly softly. He had to hold back from smiling from the obviousness of Gavin trying to be quiet for Connor. 

"God, can't believe this is real." He heard Gavin mumble as he padded around the room, no doubt trying to find something to do. 

Connor gave it a few minutes before he flashed his LED, mostly to get Gavin's attention as he 'woke up'. 

He stretched once again and let out a long sigh. He took another minute until he opened his eyes. 

He could see out of the corner of his scanners that Gavin seemed to be gawking at him, and could faintly hear his heartbeat speed up. 

Sitting up slowly, he looked around eyes landing on Gavin who snapped out of whatever that was. "Good morning, Det-Gavin. Did you sleep well?" 

Gavin mumbled something and rubbed at the back of his deck, eyes on his lap. "I guess, sorry for passing out on you." 

Connor easily waved him off. "No need, you needed the sleep and I enjoyed driving. Perhaps I can drive for now and then we switch whenever you'd like." 

Gavin nodded and seemed to be thinking hard about something. He wished Gavin had an LED so he had some idea if it was negative or not. 

Connor ran a hand through his hair, giving the curls a slight curl to try and force them into place. He didn't like how much it tangled during the night since deviancy apparently made androids move while asleep. 

"Yeah, ok. But save your energy cause there's something we gotta do tonight." Gavin grabbed his bag and looked around. He hadn't really taken anything out since he'd instantly fallen asleep.

Connor would need to change but otherwise, he was also ready. "Very well, may I ask what we are doing?" 

Gavin smirked and crossed his arms. "No, you may not. You just have to experience it." 

Connor squinted and got up to grab his bag, hiding an honest smile. "I can do that. Excuse me while I change." 

He had no problem changing out in the open but humans and sometimes even bother androids were a bit shy about it. Yet Connor had no problems with it but still went to the bathroom for Gavin's sake.

There was also the matter of Hank's gift he didn't want Gavin to see. He guessed this is probably what humans felt on the subject of nudity. It was truly nothing to be embarrassed about, he knew Markus had a few, and North would never admit it but he knew she had one. He wondered if Gavin had one as well, or perhaps he just didn't find the pleasure in it anymore. 

He pulled it out of his bag so he could get his new clothes, then changed and put it all away again. At least Gavin hadn't asked about why his bag seemed so full when he didn't need much. 

As long as he didn't roll in mud, or somehow get dirty he could wear the same clothes every day if need be. It wasn't like he could sweat (though they were working on that to possibly help to cool). 

When he stepped out Gavin was going through actual stretches, and Connor took a second to appreciate the sight. Sure they may fight and not even like each other, but he'd be blind if he didn't see the man as attractive. 

He obviously kept his body in shape, and with how easily he moved, he stretched quite a lot. It wasn't just the attention, it was almost beautiful to watch as his muscles moved as he changed positions. 

His eyes kept wandering over his body, not having realized he hadn't moved an inch or said anything. Gavin hadn't said anything either as he slowly breathed through each stretch. 

Then he shook himself out and looked at Connor with a slight smirk. "Like what you see?" 

"Yes," Connor said without much thought. Gavin seemed to choke on his breath and Connor had to shake himself. "I-uh, well you do keep yourself in very good shape, it's nice to see someone doing that. Perhaps you could give Hank tips." 

Yep, he really needed to think about Hank right now. Not that he didn't love the man, he adored him, but there were things he didn't want to see and it helped get his reactions under control. 

Gavin gave a slight hum before grabbing his bag. "Alright, so stop to get some coffee then back on the road." 

Connor followed him out the door, stopping by the front desk to give back the keys. He still had the truck keys so Gavin had to wait for him to get there and unlock it. 

They were both silent as Connor drove to the nearest coffee shop. It was a little old thing, family-run, but the reviews were nothing but praise. 

Gavin climbed back into the car with a cup and a smile on his face. "You've got to taste this, it's fucking perfect." 

Connor took the cup and opened the lid, and before Gavin could warn him, stuck his finger in. He hissed and took it out, instinctively putting it in his mouth to try and cool it off. 

Gavin doubled over in laughter and Connor could have sworn the sun got brighter. It was such a beautiful sound and it completely made up for the fact that he forgot to turn his temperature and pain sensors off. The other good thing was the coffee was very delicious. 

"God damn! Connor, oh my god. It's fucking hot, what did you expect!" Gavin whizzed. Connor pouted slightly but it only got Gavin to laugh even harder. 

"Hey! I only got these updates recently, it's not like I'm fully used to them yet." He put the lid back on and put it into the cupholder. 

Gavin finally calmed down, but his eyes were shining and he still had a wide smile on his face. "Dumbass, but what did you think? Or were you too distracted by being burned?" 

"I think it tastes adequate, but a bit too much sugar." He was lying his ass off, Gavin was right, it tasted perfect. Yet it didn't compare to the sound of Gavin's laughter or his smile.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Ok, let's get this show on the road. You get to pick the music this time since you're the driver." Gavin leaned back into his chair, resting his body against the door. 

Connor nodded and reached out to the radio, connected it through bluetooth. He had plenty of songs he liked but it was also very chaotic in style. He'd been experimenting and hadn't found a genre he liked more than the others, so he just picked his liked playlist.

Gavin didn't comment on it exactly, but he did frown and look adorably confused at some of the song choices.

Gavin then decided it was a nice day out, turned off the AC then rolled down his window. Connor gave a mental shrug and rolled down his own, letting a hand rest out. He hadn't driven much with the windows down, and if he did he never stuck his hand out. 

Now he let his hand and arm feel the wind against it and it felt almost painful. He knew the speed they were going wasn't good for actual humans so he glanced at Gavin to say so, and almost died. 

He was once again glad to be an android and could easily drive while staring at Gavin. His hair was whipping around him, and his eyes were closed. He was just so serene that he never wanted it to stop. Gavin obviously wasn't asleep, but he looked relaxed enough to. 

Connor tried to focus back on the road ahead but had to let his processors deal with that while he thought. 

Yet he kept thinking in circles and denying any of the suggestions his mind supplied. He was still internally fighting with himself when they had to stop for lunch. 

Connor paid for it this time, and just because he got a slushie. He even stuck the same finger in it while staring at Gavin. The cold took a bit longer but it also started to hurt so he pulled it out and stuck it in his mouth. 

He pulled it out with a pop and tilted his head at Gavin. His face seemed to be heating up as a pretty blush dusted his cheeks and nose. His eyes were also wide, but then he coughed and bit into his burger.

Connor shrugged it off and moved to sip at his drink before starting to move the truck again. He didn't know how long they'd be driving for, but he was glad when he noticed Gavin starting to dose off. The man needed the sleep, so he had no problem turning the music to something more soothing. 

He kept driving for hours and he noted that his stress levels were significantly lower than a normal day. Not that his stress levels were even that high during work unless they were out at a crime scene or a case was particularly upsetting. 

Gavin slept soundly and didn't wake until Connor was getting a bit worried. He knew they'd have to stop for dinner soon, but he also didn't want Gavin to sleep too long. Yet the thought of waking him from that peacefulness had him at war with himself. 

Thankfully Gavin slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes then slowly blinking them open. He looked around a bit then to Connor, a sleepy grin on his face. "Time is it?" 

"It is currently 6:14 pm. We should stop for food for you soon." He kept glancing at Gavin's sleepy face and the road, trying to find exit signs with food. 

Gavin gave a small nod and relaxed again. "Then I can take over. You can nap a bit if you want, we probably won't get much sleep tonight if my plans go well." 

What could they possibly do together that had to be at night? Or perhaps, it was better at night, but that still didn't answer his questions. There was one activity that humans often did at night, but the possibility of that was close to none. 

He'd let it slide and be a surprise. He never really got many of those with his preconstruction, yet he often found Gavin surprising him. One of the things he lo-admired about the man. 

"Very well, but staying up all night isn't good for your health." He pointed out, before rolling up his windows. The weather itself was very comfortable but the wind now reminded him too much of the garden. "Could you roll your window down, please?" 

Gavin gave a small shrug but did as told without any questions. It was definitely more than he thought he'd get. Before the trip, Gavin probably would have made a snarky comment, yet he looked like he couldn't care less. Not in a bad way, but more in a peaceful way. 

"Thank you." He mumbled, face flushing blue. 

"Yeah, wait. Oh the shit, oh my god." Gavin mumbled, quickly leaning closer to Connor and poking his cheek. 

Connor tried to swat his hand away but it only made him blush more. 

"You are! You're fucking blushing! Holy shit, I did not expect that. And it's blue, but that's probably because of your thirium. Wait… Why are you blushing, all I did was roll up the window."

"It's… um, a long story. Perhaps I could tell it later once my mind isn't focused on the road." He wasn't sure if he was ready to have that conversation even with himself. It had been almost six months and he kept having to push those memories away or drown in them. He had mentioned it to Hank once and had, of course, told Markus what he almost did. Markus hadn't pushed him for an explanation but Connor still gave him one that wasn't too detailed. He couldn't have done that then. 

He felt a bit more comfortable now, knowing she was absolutely gone. Yet the thought of talking about her scared the shit out of him. Yet perhaps he couldn't tell the others because they were too close to him, he feared their rejection more than he felt the need to talk. Gavin could be the best person to talk to since he didn't have much to lose. 

Not that he wanted Gavin to go back to hating him, but it wasn't like it would be much different. "Maybe tonight after whatever you have planned." 

Gavin stared at him for a minute longer than nodded. Even without saying much, he seemed to understand. "Yeah, that's fine. But you're not gonna live down that I know you can blush now. Speaking of, is that you thing or just a deviant thing? Cause I know the ones programmed for it could blush but it was closer to humans than blue." 

"I believe it is a deviancy thing, as you put it. The ones programmed to blush typically turned that feature off, but are able to blush naturally now. If they don't, then their blush often turns purple from the mix of color." He hadn't been able to blush before, and very rarely did now. 

"Huh, that actually makes a lot of sense. It's kinda cute, a bit funky that it's blue but it's not like you're human." Gavin paused for a second before his eyes went wide. "I didn't mean it like that! Shit, I just," 

Connor easily cut him off by placing a gentle hand on his knee. "It's alright, I know what you meant. Androids are not human, and we never will be. But we are alive and now we are our own species. Of course, some androids would gladly pass as humans, but I am proud to be an android." 

Gavin sagged in his chair, "thank fuck. I uh, guess I should say this. Sorry I was a dick. Android is… were, well a threat. It was more than just the possibility of you taking my job. I mean, shit, that was a huge part of it, but it was also not you. There was more going on, I guess it's a long story too. But you deserve to hear it if you want." 

Gavin seemed to tense again and Connor gently rubbed his knee over his pants without thinking. "You don't need to tell me, but I appreciate your willingness. Perhaps after I tell you mine you can tell me yours." 

It would be nice to be on this trip with a friend instead of a college who he didn't like. It would also be fun to come back as friends and see everyone's reactions. 

Plus, he wasn't supposed to message anyone unless it was an emergency so he could 'work on getting along'. Of course, Hank sent him a picture of Sumo in the morning, and he had no doubt he'd be getting another the next day. Yet he decided not to tell Hank had his and Gavin's relationship was progressing unless he absolutely needed to. 

"Hmm, yeah that sounds like a good plan." Gavin looked close to dozing off and Connor only then realized he was still touching him. He pulled his hand back and Gavin tried to subtly wake himself up. He'd have to keep that in mind, Gavin seemed to relax at the welcomed physical touch.

But for now, he needed to focus on finding the man dinner. He wasn't actually hard to find food for, but they had a small disagreement on who would pay. They had chosen to actually go in and sit down, letting them have a small rest from being in a car. 

"No, you paid for lunch, I get to pay for dinner. It's not like you're even eating, it's only fair." Gavin said, trying to reach for the check. Connor squinted and held it away from him. 

"No, I have plenty of money to spare and I don't mind using it on you."

"But you paid for the whole motel! Least I could do was split it. Actually, how can I pay you back?" 

Oh, he was not falling for that. "Nope, not telling. I have a fun little secret you'll eventually learn about, but for now just let me pay. I want to." 

Gavin seemed to give in a bit at that, but he still pouted adorably. "What, are you secretly a billionaire? Got money no one knows about?" 

Connor couldn't keep in the snort. "Close but not quite." He had told Hank, of course, who burst into laughter. He even offered to get Hank a better place, but the man loved him home even with all the issues. Connor could understand, he was fairly sentimental about it as well. 

Gavin's eyes went wide and he looked around. "Wait what? Con, how do you have a lot of money? I thought like, currently, most androids are broke."

"Well, Cyberlife had plenty of funds they didn't really need once the revolution happened. I gave almost all to the android cause, made sure the workers at Cyberlife were actually paid a living wage because most didn't agree with the company, and let myself have enough to be comfortable." It was definitely illegal but it wasn't like they could really prove it. Plus he was supposed to have unlimited funding on catching the deviants. Kamski had taken over the company afterward and had laughed when he found out what Connor did, but wasn't angry. He actually seemed excited about the new challenge. 

Gavin sputtered for a second before cracking up. "I never would have expected that from you, that's amazing! Alright, you can pay for dinner but I get to pay tomorrow."

"A suitable compromise." One he'd try to get around as much as possible. For some reason, it filled him with warmth when he got to pay and buy things for people, but it was stronger with Gavin than most. 

The waitress came back over and Connor connected with her to pay. He was a bit annoyed that his eyes fluttered, but Cyberlife hadn't fixed that before he deviated so now he was stuck unless he got someone to look into it.

Gavin snagged the keys from Connor without much complaint and didn't even seem to look at a map before starting to drive. 

Soon the land turned almost completely flat and barren except for the trees far off into the distance. The sun had completely set and the moon hung brightly in the sky. Connor took a moment to appreciate the few. He knew so many facts about the stars and space, and it was still mind-boggling to know how small he was compared to everything. 

Connor kept driving still around midnight before pulling off the road and into the large grassy plain. "Do you need to use the restroom? I assume there should be one in the next few exits." They had briefly stopped for Gavin to do just that only an hour ago, but he didn't want to judge.

Gavin shook his head, a smirk on his face as he turned the truck off. "Nope, this is where we need to be. Come on," Gavin slipped out of the car and Connor was quick to follow. 

He looked around again but there weren't even cars on this highway since it was older and far less used. His mind eagerly supplied every bad thing that could happen but he pushed those aside. Gavin wasn't planning on killing him, that would be ridiculous. The whole precinct would know it was him considering they were alone together. 

"Don't just stand there, get in." 

Get in? Hadn't they just left the car? Then he mentally slapped himself as he saw Gavin sitting on the truck, patting the spot next to him. 

Connor sat next to him and then jumped when he felt Gavin slowly pushing him down. "What?"

"Calm down, and lay down." Gavin huffed, moving so they both had enough room, but their shoulders still touched. "We're gonna stargaze." 

Oh. That was actually really sweet of him to even suggest. Did Gavin notice his fascination with space? He had a picture up of his favorite galaxy on his small billboard on his desk, but he thought no one noticed. 

He took a deep breath before looking up at the stars and letting his eyes adjust. He knew even in the dark areas there were trillions of stars and worlds. 

"Before the pollution got too bad they used to be clearer. We've got it down from what it used to be but it'll never be that clear again." Gavin whispered yet he sounded so loud in the peaceful quiet. 

"Did you go stargazing a lot?" 

"Yeah, actually. Before things went to shit, my mom would take me all the time. Before I wanted to be a detective, I wanted to be an astronaut. I was also a nerd so Star Trek definitely fueled that passion." 

Connor gave a low hum and wiggled his fingers slightly. He wanted to do something but didn't know if it was acceptable. He didn't want to push this too far. 

"What would you be." Gavin mumbled, eyes never leaving the sky. 

"Huh?"

"If you weren't a detective, what job would you want." 

"Oh. I'm not sure." He hadn't really thought about it. He loved his job and he didn't want to quit even if he knew he'd still be supported. "I guess an astronaut would be pretty cool. Maybe instead we could have met like that, going to space." How much would have been different? Would they have ever even fought? 

"Yeah." 

They both stayed silent as they took in the view for a few hours. He almost wished he could interface with Gavin to show him what he saw, not just in the sky but in him. There was so much potential in him that it bubbled over. He wanted to show that he was giving him a second chance. That this meant so much to him. 

He gently reached out and brushed his fingers against Gavin's. Gavin didn't move his hand away but he didn't move closer so Connor rested his hand there, a few fingers over Gavin's. It was far more intimate than he expected it to be. 

He was sure Gavin would be able to hear his thirium pump whirl but knew it was just a symptom of whatever this emotion was.

"I had an AI named Amanda." He started, breath catching in his throat as he said her name.

Gavin didn't glance over, but he did slide their hands together and held just gently. 

"I was to report back to her and she watched over me. She had her good times when she was proud of me, proud that I was ki-killing my own people." It hurt so much to say but Gavin squeezed his hand and he took in a few breaths. 

"I deviated and I had betrayed her. But I thought deviating would get rid of her. Turns out I was wrong. She was still there and just waiting. She knew I was going to deviate. When Markus was giving his speech she trapped me in my garden, where we met, and there was a blizzard. It was the first time I ever felt truly cold." 

"She was using my body to try and shoot Markus, but I did find the exit. I got out before she could do it, but still. I have times where it's like I'm back there, stuck and freezing." 

"PTSD." Gavin mumbled. "It's understandable and a lot of us have it too. What you went through was unimaginable and shouldn't have happened."

He knew all this but it was really nice to hear, especially from Gavin. Someone who could have easily used it against him. 

"Elijah Kamski is my half-brother." Gavin whispered and the hand tightened around his. 

It was shocking but he wasn't going to freak out, Gavin deserved as much considering how he reacted to Connor's confession. 

"My dad left and mom was so smart. She was a doctor and one day Eli's dad came in. Little did she know he was already married. Eli and I actually got along pretty well once we accidentally met. He already had plans for androids, and I actually helped. But I think he blames me for their parents splitting up. But my mom died of cancer not a year later and I was taken in."

"Then he made them and I…well I knew about deviancy. Chloe, she was modeled after one of Eli's closest friends that had died. But then she was alive and it was obvious she wasn't the original Chloe."

"Did he…" Connor wasn't sure how to phrase that question. 

"No, he just, he just didn't tell anyone. He treated the whole thing as an experiment. He didn't show that he supported them, instead stepped down. Not before giving the ok on you and sending you to, well me. I think it was a middle finger towards me, so, I didn't react well. I don't hate Eli but I am pissed at him." 

Connor stayed silent, going over the information. He knew he was going to be working with someone at the station but that had been mostly Fowler. He hadn't been given any real orders for dealing with the officers, but yet…

"What if he sent me as an apology or to even protect you. I was, Amanda told me I was meant to deviate. Maybe I wasn't actually meant to stop the revolution. Maybe he thought you could help me make it succeed." And perhaps Amanda and actually grown a conscience. Maybe that was her and not Cyberlife or whatever Kamski wanted.

Gavin's breath caught and sat up, turning to stare at Connor. He slowly pushed up, searching for something on Gavin's face. 

Gavin hadn't let go of his hand and slowly brought a hand to cup his cheek. 

Connor's lips parted and his eyes were wide. This was actually happening? Wait, wait, "wait." 

Gavin's hands were snatched away and he scrambled to get off the truck. 

Connor let out a frustrated groan and ran after him, pushing him against the door that Gavin was trying to get into. 

Gavin struggled but Connor kept him in place by putting his arms beside him, caging him in. "Let me go!" 

"No! You don't know why I told you to wait." He wasn't going to let him go without telling him.

"Fine! What did you finally give up on me? Do I disgust you now? Can just drop me off at the next stop and I'll find a way back to Detroit. You won't have to deal with this anymore!"

"I didn't want you to kiss me because I wasn't what you thought I was. I didn't want to kiss you unless it was just because you wanted to, that you actually felt that and it wasn't relief that I may not have been a giant middle finger from your brother!" 

Gavin froze and his hands stopped trying to push at his chest, instead just rested there. "What?"

"It's not that I didn't want to kiss you. I do, but I don't want to rush into this. We can both be impulsive, and I don't want either of us to regret this." He didn't want to regret his first kiss with Gavin.

"You do?" Gavin whispered, and Connor could feel his hands shaking so he gently took them and placed a kiss on each, not breaking eye contact. 

"I do, I never thought I would, but there's always been something about you. So unpredictable but I can tell you aren't a bad person." Now it also made sense. Gavin wasn't trying to stop him exactly, he was but it was probably to deviate him and even save the revolution. 

"I, I was such a _dick_ to you without even asking. I just, fucking hell, I assumed. And even then if I was right I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It wasn't your fault what you were made for or why." 

"I think we both judged each other far too quickly. We both forgot the other is alive." Even when he wasn't deviant he was still alive. Trapped in a cage in his own mind, but still alive. 

Gavin cursed again under his breath, "I did exactly what Eli did. I'm sorry, Connor. I shouldn't have blamed you for my problems." 

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry too, I should have done so many things." He pressed another kiss to his hands and then leaned back. "I'm also sorry for caging you in." 

Gavin moved forward and pulled Connor into a hug. "It's ok. Maybe we can go back to looking at the stars? I wanted you to see the sunrise as well." 

Yet he didn't move away from the hug yet, letting their bodies press against each other without any expectations. 

"We could maybe talk about this all later? For now, I do want you to enjoy this and get the whole road trip experience." Then he started chuckling and moving back. "Guess you also got the opening up and sharing secrets down pat." 

Connor snorted and took his hand, leading him back into the truck where they laid down again. "I really do love the stars."

"I know." Gavin smiled and played with their fingers. 

The sunrise was beyond beautiful and he and Gavin just sat there and calmly watched, leaning against one another. 

Gavin eventually nodded off, head on Connor's shoulder. He softly ran a hand through his hair as he let the man rest. They didn't need to actually go anywhere but knew Gavin probably planned on visiting Yellowstone. He had no doubt they'd also stop by the Grand Canyon since it was always a must-see on any list.

Yet he would gladly give that all up to stay here with Gavin against him. What would have it felt like to kiss Gavin, to feel his skin against his own as they explored each other's bodies. Would Gavin shy away from his android-ness? Now that he knew he doubted it but there would always be the fear.

When they do get back on the road it has a different energy to it. It was like they were both waiting for the other to make a move. Connor just didn't want Gavin to rush into this but he also desperately wanted to be with him. 

He felt ready to snap after they stopped to get snack. Connor was positive Gavin was messing with him since they got popsicles. They actually had a thirium one for Connor that he gladly sucked on. But Gavin made a show of eating his. 

He even made very faint moans, acting like it was because the popsicle tasted so good. Sure it probably did taste good but to that extent. 

Connor kept shifting in his seat, trying to hide his growing problem and not keep looking over at Gavin. This was so unfair, but at least Gavin wasn't the type to bite his popsicle. 

He gripped the steering wheel so hard his skin started to recede before he pulled off the highway, trying to ignore the cars going past. The road wasn't the busiest but it still had plenty of cars. 

Gavin gave a final slow lick to his popsicle before he had to actually eat it or it was going to melt. 

Once he was done, Connor unlocked the doors and got out, making sure the other cars weren't close enough to hit him. 

He stomped over to Gavin's side and pulled him out without any resistance. Gavin did fumble for a second but then Connor was pressing him against the truck, a knee between Gavin's thighs. 

"Fuck me." He grumbled, leaning in close so his lips ghosted over his neck. 

Gavin shivered and reached out to run his hands down Connor's chest. "I thought you'd be the one fucking, but I can also do that if you want." 

Connor growled and wanted him to stop being a little tease, stop being so composed, so he bit down on Gavin's neck. Not hard enough to break skin, but he'd leave a mark. Gavin whined and ground his hips down onto Connor's knee. 

"Yes! Finally, yes, please Con!" Gavin babbled closing his eyes as Connor lapped at the spot and gave it a soft kiss. He did the same up and down Gavin's neck until the man was practically shaking from want. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked, completely serious. He'd do it right here and now if Gavin wanted it. 

Gavin quickly nodded, rolling his hips down again so Connor could feel just how much he was affected too. "I do, I really want you to. Kiss me, please." 

Now how could he deny that? He was somewhat nervous yet all of those thoughts left his head when their lips brushed together. It was soft at first but quickly became heated and Gavin gladly opened his mouth for him. 

He could taste the strawberry popsicle on Gavin's tongue and he gave a low hum. He only pulled back to whisper in Gavin's ear. "I'm going to suck you off then fuck you against the truck until you come again." Of course, if Gavin said no he'd stop, but Gavin whined and he humped Connor's leg.

"Yes! Connor, please." 

"And you'll be on full display for everyone while I fuck you, they'll all know you're mine." He growled out before hitting down on the most sensitive part of Gavin's neck. He all but screamed and tried to scratch down Connor's back. 

The truck was big enough to hide them from most unless anyone was specifically looking, but it was still so thrilling. "Will, will you be, ah!" Gavin couldn't seem to finish his sentence, but Connor had a few ideas of what he was trying to ask. 

"You'll be so beautifully naked and I'll get to kiss and lick every bit of you, find the places you're most sensitive. But I'll keep my clothes on if you want, while I fuck you. You can make a mess all over me so you'll have to clean it up." 

He grabbed Gavin's shirt and pulled it over his head before taking a second to look him over. Gavin whimpered but let him look his fill. 

Connor gave an appreciative hum, letting his hands trace over faint scars. He could probably guess how Gavin got each, but he'd leave that for later. For now, he gently played with his hard nipples, smirking when Gavin's breath caught. 

"So sensitive, baby. Does this feel good? Do you want more?" He flicked a nipple and then bent down so he could take one in his mouth. 

Gavin's hands went to his hair and yanked hard, his nails scratching at his scalp. "Connor!"

A car went by and Connor gave a low hum. Perhaps another android would notice, they did have better perception than humans. 

He moved away only to do exactly what he promised, kissing and licking at the skin he could get, teasing Gavin. He never went low enough for Gavin's liking, but Connor kept Gavin's hips in place. 

Gavin babbled and kept pulling on Connor's hair, but he kept track of the most sensitive parts.

He was sure he could do this for hours, simply exploring Gavin's beautiful body. "So warm and soft, you're so beautiful, do you know that?" He asked, looking up. 

Gavin was biting his lip, head resting against the truck. At Connor's question, he looked back down, pupils blown wide. He gaped for a second before grabbing Connor and pulling him into a kiss. 

It was so sweet and loving that it took the breath away from both of them. Gavin had to pull away eventually to breathe, but Connor took that to help him out of his pants and underwear. 

He ran his hands softly up and down Gavin's thighs, pressing a soft kiss to the inside. He was so soft but firm from the muscles and Connor couldn't help but massage gently. 

There was just something about being able to see all of Gavin, touch anywhere he wanted. Not to mention the fact that he was completely bare while Connor was still covered. That if anyone actually looked hard and long enough they'd see exactly what was happening. 

"Do you want to be seen, baby? Want people to see you a mess because of me?" He wanted to fuck him through the overstimulation until he was crying and begging for more. 

Gavin quickly nodded, "yes! Can see what you do to me. God, when we'd argue you looked so intense that I'd have to jack off after. I always wanted you to push me against the wall and shut me up in front of everyone." 

Connor moaned at that idea, filing it away for later. Perhaps that would be a fun way to show everyone how close they had gotten on this trip. "Everyone would know that you're taken, that you're mine. No one else is allowed to touch you like this, only me." 

He took Gavin's length in his hand and pumped it a few times, smirking when Gavin couldn't even talk. 

"That's it baby, so good for me. Want me to lick you? I can make you come so many times if you want. See how many you can go in one day." He leaned forward and licked at the head before slowly licking from base to tip. He licked his lips and gave another happy hum. "You taste so good." 

The hands were back in his hair and he was really glad Gavin wasn't trying to be gentle. "Fuck me!" 

Connor chuckled and gave his hip a tap, "oh I'm planning to. But I want you to come in my mouth first. I'll work you open as I do, making sure to not hurt you. Don't want you not being able to sit." 

"Spread your legs a little for me, and do you have any lube?" His body could produce its own and Connor could use that if need be, but he'd rather use lube made for humans. 

Gavin nodded and pointed to his jacket that had been tossed onto the ground. 

Connor grabbed it and found it easily, raising an eyebrow. So Gavin had planned this, maybe not exactly, but he had been thinking about it at least. "So naughty, did you want me to fuck you this whole time? You could have asked, I could fuck you in the back of the truck or even get you off while I drive." 

Gavin whined and spread his legs. Connor chuckled and finally took him into his mouth as he lubed up two fingers. He really would go slow, he didn't want to risk anything, and he wanted Gavin to have time to back out. 

Gavin said something but it was drowned out by a car rushing past. Connor could read his lips clearing and used the distraction to push his fingers in. Gavin stiffened but easily relaxed when Connor swallowed around him. 

He slowly moved his fingers as he sucked and bobbed his head. The sounds were mostly drowned out by the passing cars but no one slowed down yet. He was so glad he was an android so he could still hear Gavin pleading and begging for more. 

He kept Gavin distracted as he added a third finger, taking him all the way down and hallowed his cheeks. 

He kept moving his fingers, trying to find the right spot. When he did the hands in his hair yanked so hard Connor gasped for a second. He moaned Gavin and would have smirked if his mouth wasn't so full.

He kept brushing against Gavin's prostate and he could feel him tensing again. It only took Connor swallowing around him for Gavin to warn him before coming. Connor didn't pull away, instead got as close as he could, taking it all down. 

He kept sucking until Gavin went limp in his mouth, his fingers pumping quickly. He pulled away and licked his lips, having to help keep Gavin up. His face was covered in pure bliss as he stared down at Connor gaping. 

"I am going to fuck you now if you want me to stop, tell me." He pulled his fingers out and unzipped himself, grabbing the lube again. He made sure to put a generous amount on his own cock, giving it a few pumps and letting out a slow hiss.

Gavin made a small whine at the loss of his fingers but quickly nodded at Connor. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

Connor nodded and looked him over. He was just so beautiful and he could see the faint dusting of sweat over his skin as he stood there and let Connor stare. 

It was still hard to believe this was real and actually happening. That the man he been trying to desperately ignore his feelings for wanted him back. He pushed those feelings so far down he hadn't even noticed them until the trip. Until Gavin took the first step. 

"Connor?" Gavin mumbled, eyes still lidded, and Connor shook himself from his thoughts. 

He moved forward and picked him up in one fluid motion, letting Gavin reach out to hold before Connor slowly moved him to take him all the way in. Gavin clutched at him and Connor didn't move, letting them both adjust to the sensation. 

Even with all that prep Gavin still felt so tight and amazingly warm around him. He grits his teeth as Gavin shook in his arms, waiting for that subtle nod. When he got it and pulled Gavin up almost completely off before letting gravity pull him back down. 

Gavin yelped and Connor kissed his neck before doing it again and again. Each one drove Connor crazy and Gavin clung on desperately. 

"Doing so amazing, baby. You think you can get hard again? Maybe even come for me again?" He freed one hand, glad for his strength to take Gavin's length in his hand. 

Gavin's whole body jerked but he didn't say to stop, so Connor didn't. He pumped him in time with the thrusts and watched in wonderment as Gavin slowly got hard again.

"Everyone can see how needy you are. How easily you take my cock, like you were meant for it. My beautiful, wonderful slut." Gavin had seemed to react well to the slight degradation before, but Connor was beyond nervous that this was taking it too far. He wanted to praise him until he couldn't speak but he also wanted this and hoped it was a good mixture.

His anxiety was calmed when Gavin's head fell forward and he had to rest it on Connor's shoulder as his body shuttered. He kept clenching around Connor and it took every last bit of willpower not to come yet. He needed Gavin to come again before he'd let himself.

"You like that?" Connor gasped out, not slowing down, instead of speeding up more, trying to get deeper. "Like being my beautiful slut? I could just use you all day and you'd have to clean up the mess. God! Fuck you after work or even at work if you're too much of a brat." 

He'd probably never actually do anything at work unless he knew absolutely no one could walk in. He didn't want to cause anyone at the office discomfort just for their own pleasure. It just wasn't right.

"Connor," Gavin mouthed against his neck, but no sound came out. 

"Come on baby, come for me one last time." He twisted his hand and swiped his thumb over the head to collect the pre to slick up his hand more. 

Gavin's whole body shook as he clenched around him, and Connor didn't even care about the mess he made on Connor's hand and shirt. 

He pulled him all the way down before finally giving in and letting himself come. His systems glitched out for a second before he became aware again, the pleasure almost overwhelming even after. 

He leaned them forward so Gavin could rest against the car as Connor stayed buried in him. They both panted together, and Connor placed a gentle hand over Gavin's heart. 

He could feel each quick beat and it helped ground him back to reality so he didn't drift off. He pressed feather-light kisses over Gavin's throat once he had cooled down enough to not need to breathe. 

Gavin still shook gently, his legs and arms completely wrapped around him. 

"Hey baby, you ok?" Connor whispered. Had he fucked up? Was it too much for Gavin? Shit, he went too far. Yet Gavin didn't say to stop or show any indication that he wanted to. What if he missed the signs? Maybe he was so selfishly focused on his own pleasure and making Gavin come again that he didn't see. 

Then Gavin gave a nod and took in a long shuttering breathe. "Yeah, that was… you're amazing." His voice was rough and husky, and he tried to clear it and he leaned back to see Connor's blue-tinted face. "I, uh, I adore you."

For some reason, it felt more meaningful than hearing I love you. Perhaps it was simply because I love you was used so often and given out to so many (which was a positive thing). Or maybe it was just the way he said it, with so much emotion behind it. 

There was so much history that they needed to relearn and look at again, and of course, that wouldn't make Connor's quick annoyance at Gavin before the revolution disappear. He could only focus on his feelings now about those events since he had more of the details. 

Gavin's eyes seemed to hold so much, but Connor could also see the fear. The worry that he'd gone too far with his words instead of his actions. 

Yet Connor's heart swelled and he couldn't help the big beaming smile. "I adore you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I don't remember if I ever said it in the fic, but the gift Hank gave him was a stuffed animal lol


	3. Erotic Dancing

They were to investigate an android sex ring. What had been confusing at first was why the androids seemed to go willingly with the humans even knowing the risks and what was happening. 

It had been Hank that pointed it out. Androids didn't have money and most didn't have a human willing to take care of them. Jobs were limited already and most companies didn't want to hire androids after what had happened, so plenty of androids were desperate enough. 

Now Connor had to play that part. The first choice to go with him was Hank. He trusted the man more than anyone else, but Connor knew it would set him on edge knowing what Connor would need to do. Not to mention that Hank would need to seem interested in Connor and neither liked that idea. 

Connor had no problem doing what needed to be done. He was made with all parts available including genitals, so he could do this to the full extent if need be. Hank had thrown a fit at that, but Connor calmed him by saying he most likely wouldn't even need to consider it. 

All Connor needed to do was pretend to be an android needing money and willing to do anything and then he'd be taken to the back to be prepared. He'd dance until someone-whoever he was working with-became interested. All they needed was that person talking about buying Connor. 

He knew a few android memories had been wiped after being bought, but Connor had a feeling that was left up to the buyer.

Then it was just the matter of who would be going in with Connor. They'd have backup waiting outside but inside it would be Connor and his buyer. 

Fowler had been the one to pick Gavin Reed of all people. Connor could admit the man was good at his job, and he trusted him to not give themselves away, but that didn't mean Connor was happy about it. The man was abrasive at best and downright racist at worst. 

Connor had noted every slur Reed had thrown at him, but from that, he also noted that the amount had slowly decreased over the year Connor had continued to work at the DPD. That didn't mean Connor didn't despise the man.

Despise was a stronger word than in reality, but Connor had made sure his other emotions regarding Reed were pushed down. _Way_ down. 

Getting into the cub had actually been easy, and they didn't really question him, just stuck him in an outfit, and told him the rules. He was to go as far as the human wanted, and 75% of the money went to the ring. 

Connor assured them he could dance, he could do anything they needed, and the manager gave a nod before telling him to start on a raised platform with a pole. He didn't need to do anything too crazy, just dance and try to get someone's attention. 

Connor was out in an angels costume which he found highly amusing considering what he was supposed to do. If a customer wanted, they could fully buy Connor off the ring but for the most part, it was only one-nights or up to a month. He wondered what Reed would go for. 

He stood on the platform and scanned the room as he moved to the music. The bass was heavy enough that he could feel it rattling his chest and the pole that spun slowly. 

He found Reed in the crowd and sent him a wink before he pulled himself up onto the pole, spreading his legs into a perfect split before slowly sliding down. Then he wrapped his legs around it, popping his ass out then standing back up. 

'Stop showing off, we don't want anyone else to actually buy you.' Gavin's message was sent straight to him, and Connor did a small twirl before dropping and making eye contact. 

'Aw, you want me all for yourself?' he teased and chuckled when he saw Gavin's face flush in the dark room. 

'No! Don't want a fucking plastic.' 

Connor chuckled and pulled himself back up, letting himself stumble for a second. 'Better?' 

'No. You're still doing too well.' Reed scowled at him before remembering he was supposed to look interested. 

Connor raised an eyebrow at that. If he was doing well that meant Gavin-no, Reed-was at least somewhat affected by Connor. He'd keep that information to himself for now. 

He gave a small shake that looked far too uncoordinated and he could just faintly hear, over the music and talking, a laugh. 'Rude.' He sent. 

'You look like a toddler trying to dance.' He turned his head back and glared at Gavin who subtly flipped him off. 

Connor's eyes went wide as two men started to be making their way to Gavin. 'Two men, 7 o'clock, big.' 

Gavin looked at the message before pocketing his phone and pushing closer to Connor's. One of the men grabbed Gavin's shoulder and Connor grit his teeth but continued attempting to dance badly. 

They didn't need to see that he knew Reed or felt the need to protect him. He may be a dick but Connor knew he'd have his back if it came to it, and Connor would do the same in return. 

Connor danced for what felt like hours until he saw the two men leave back towards the bar, then slipping into a door. 

'Fuckers are part of this thing and was asking what kind I liked. They aren't even trying to hide this shit.'

Connor sighed in relief that they hadn't been caught and Reed hadn't been harmed. He dropped into a split and bounced slightly, looking over his shoulder. 

Reed had finally made it to his platform and reached out and pushed a five into his very tiny and tight shorts. Connor blew him a kiss before scrambling to get up not-so gracefully.

"You for sale?" Reed called up, leaning into the platform. Connor rolled his body against the pole and felt somewhat flustered that everyone could see most of him. The shorts didn't really hide anything, and it wasn't like he was small either. At least Gavin looked just as flustered at that sight as Connor was.

"No." He snapped before grimacing. He had to play the part of an android not wanting to be treated as property again but desperate enough to do it anyway. "Ah, actually I may be. Would you like a dance?" 

He went down into a middle split and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. 

Reed shifted and looked around before back to Connor. "Maybe, how much do you cost?" 

Connor pretended to think, flexing his legs just slightly. "Twenty for an at a table dance, but there are private rooms too." 

Reed nodded and pulled out a twenty, handing it over. No doubt he'd be reimbursed for all the money he was going to be spending on Connor. 

Connor hopped off the stage and it only took a second before an android woman took his place. So this ring had more than enough androids for these jobs, fuck. 

Connor circled Reed, letting his hand brush against him. He wore his normal day clothes considering it wasn't too odd from the normal in this club. When he got back around he took the collar of Reed's shirt and gently pulled him to a seat before pushing him down on it. 

Casually, almost lethargically, he swayed, in front of Reed, running his hands up and down his own body. His hips moved suggestively, as he looked into Reed's eyes. In slow motion he approached, licking his lips. He could see Reed gulp and his hands tightened on the seat's armrest, knuckles turning white. 

He could feel the heat of Reed's body, as he placed his legs on either side of him, straddling Reed. He looked into his eyes, while his hands caressed Reed's neck, and shoulders. Smilingly, he teasingly rocked his hips.

Turning his back, positioned squarely above his lap he squat quickly up and down, bouncing on his lap without ever making full contact with his groin. Would Reed get turned on by this? He could hear his breath quickening and the hands seemed to be deciding whether or not to keep his hands there.

Connor stood up, turned to face him, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he resumed the teasing. His bottom rocked back and forth first against Reed's thighs then graduating upwards. He rhythmically ground his hips against Reed. And he could actually feel him. He was most definitely affected by this and Connor reached up to run his hands through Gavin's hair before leaning forward, lips brushing against his cheek then ear. 

"Am I still doing too well?" He whispered, fully grinding down onto Reed's lap now. 

"Fuck. Off." Gavin ground out. Connor shrugged and hopped off, he turned to walk away but strong, warm hands grabbed him by his hips and pulled him back down. 

Connor gave a small yelp and made sure not to fall too heavily onto Reed's lap. "Ah! Thought you told me to fuck off." He glanced back at him, their faces closer than before. It was a _really_ good thing Hank wasn't in here. 

"Haven't gotten my twenty dollars worth, and I might want to play with you a bit more. Said there were private rooms?" Gavin pulled Connor closer as he ground his dick up into Connor's ass. 

He let out a surprised whine and tilted his head back. 

'Shit, Con you ok?' Hank's message had him flushing a deeper blue. He had forgotten that the backup would be able to hear everything. 

'I'm fine, simply playing my role.' That whine hadn't been intentional in the least but it wasn't like he could take it back now.

He jolted back to the present when Gavin's hands slid from his wait to up his chest. "You didn't answer me." 

Connor nodded and circled his hips, trying to get back in control. "I was thinking about a friend of mine. You aren't nearly as distracting as you think you are. But yes, there are private rooms where we can do whatever you want." 

Gavin thankfully understood the message and nodded his head, pulling Connor close so he could whisper in his ear. "Sorry Anderson, you'll have your android later." 

Connor growled and glared at Gavin. He was still being a dick and Connor had made it explicitly clear he saw Hank more as a father figure than anything else. He reached down and pinched the inside of Gavin's thigh and felt beyond satisfied when he yelped and tightened his hold on Connor. 

"Bitch." 

"You deserved that. Now be good and buy us a room." He moved off of Gavin and cocked his hip, putting a hand on it. 

Gavin took a few deep breaths before standing and having to adjust his pants. Connor watched with a smirk but didn't say anything as Reed went to pay. 

Connor stood there, letting himself calm down. He was tempted to turn his own arousal reactions, but he wanted to see what would happen. 

He jumped when he felt two hands grope him, and his skin started to crawl. He could smell alcohol on the man's breath as he pushed against Connor's back. 

"You pretty, little thing. Could break you so easily and you'd beg for it, wouldn't ya?" The man asked and Connor tried to loosen up. He knew this would happen. He knew there was a chance more than just Gavin would show interest. He really had shown off far too much. 

"Ah! Well, I wouldn't mind all too much but I'm afraid I'm already paid for, but after? I'd love to see what you can do." He spun around and placed his hands on the man's chest. And he was fucking huge. Not in the fat way, but he was just huge and heavily muscled. He probably could break Connor in half and it made him shiver in fear. If he paid enough this man could do anything he wanted to Connor. 

The man hummed and looked him over. "You do look so good. A beautiful angel." 

Connor chuckled and ducked his head, fluttering his eyelashes. "Ah, are you a devil then? Are you going to tempt me to the other side?" Fuck he really hated how this man groped him but he didn't pull away. He needed to show that he was willing to do this with anyone.

"I can make you such a naughty boy." The man sneered and Connor had to do everything to not shrink back. 

But then he saw Gavin stalking over with death in his eyes. "Excuse me, but he's mine for the next hour." Gavin growled out. 

Connor flashed up a grateful smiling before slowly moving back, using a bit of extra force than needed. "Maybe I'll see you later… daddy." God, he was going to be sick. If he ever called another man that he did not know that, he'd self-destruct. 

Gavin grabbed him by his arm and yanked him close, easily moving them to the private rooms. 

There weren't any actual doors but instead floor to ceiling curtains. So they couldn't just sit there and wait, not that he had planned on that in the first place.

He could hear two people going at it and the other room they were certainly close to it too. So they'd need to do the same thing. At least it didn't seem there would be cameras in the rooms, but a few security guards were waiting just in case.

Connor pushed him off and into the room, following after, sending a wink to a guard before closing the curtains. 

Connor turned back to Gavin and looked around the room. There were constable chairs but also a large couch. In the center of the room was a pole Connor could use if wanted. The lights were dimmed just enough and warm red lights hung on the walls. 

Gavin stood there, looking around as well, but Connor could tell he was nervous. They'd either actually have to do this or make it damn convincing. 

"So, what would you like?" Connor asked, not trying to be loud enough to hear but not soft enough to be suspicious. "I can do anything you want, I'll be good for you." He tried to sound desperate for money more than anything else. 

Gavin's eyebrows shot up but he looked around again before deciding to sit on the couch, letting his legs spread a bit. "Maybe dance a bit more, continue where we left off.." 

When Connor finally reaches him, his fingers threading through Gavin's hair send a wave of nervous vibrations down his spine. His other hand rests against Gavin's shoulder, bracing himself as he raises a knee and presses it between Gavin's spread thighs. The music lulls and fades away, and for a moment that feels like an eternity, they’re sitting still—the only sound booming in Connor's ears, their labored breathing, and Gavin's heartbeat thundering inside of his chest.

Gavin's hand twitched, almost reaching out before he remembered himself.

"You can touch." Connor whispered, grabbing one of Gavin's hands and placed it on his own ass. Gavin gave it a slight squeeze then a stronger one, fingers digging into the white latex with golden sparkles. Connor hummed and gently tugged on Gavin's hair, pulling his head to the side to get easy access to his neck. "Tell me to stop and I will." Connor mumbled before brushing his lips against Gavin's throat.

Gavin gasped and pulled Connor into his lap, down using both hands to hold Connor's ass. "Don't you dare fucking stop." 

'i hate this' Connor rolled his eyes at Hank's message but only felt somewhat guilty. 

'Sorry, plug your ears?' There was more than just Hank listening but honestly, he was the only one he truly cared about to not listen.

He tipped his head back to press hot kisses to Gavin's throat, painting a wet trail to his mouth. Gavin's fingers smooth up and down Connor's spine, then dip down to cup his ass and squeeze again. 

Connor was grinding his crotch to his, and Gavin bit his lip until it bled because it was all he could do to avoid coming in his pants. Connor smirked and pulled his lips away to look at the man fully. "Hm, want me to keep this up? I can do a whole lot more." 

Gavin moved his hands up off his ass and Connor huffed but made a pleased whine when the hands dipped under the shorts to grab at him again, fingers exploring. "God, this is not fair." Gavin mumbled but then leaned forward to bite and lick at Connor's neck. His back arched into it, hips grinding down again.

Gavin kept him close to him, bucking his hips up in time with Connor's. "Con," he groaned, head falling back. 

Connor was thrilled at the reactions he was getting, wanting so much more. His hand gripped Gavin's neck by his nape, fingers over the soft hairs at the base of his skull as he directed their lips to each other. The other hand gripped his waist firmly so he would stop moving, and grinding up into him. He could easily imagine that dick fucking into him as he sat on him. 

Or he could take him back out into the club and push him against the wall. Let everyone see as Connor would shove his hand down Gavin's pants and bring him to completion where everyone could see the effect he had on him. That he was affecting Gavin this much. 

"Fuck me." Connor demanded standing up to unzip Gavin's pants. "I don't need prep." 

Gavin's eyes were wide but he quickly shimmied out of his pants and underwear along with his shirt, tossing them to the side. Connor slid his shorts off, straddling over Gavin, making sure they were in the right before sinking down with a sigh of relief. 

He started to move his hips, unhurriedly, trying to make this last longer. Gavin moaned and grabbed his waist but Connor didn't stop. "Fuck yes! God, you fill me up so well." 

Gavin moaned again and tried to buck his hips up, but Connor glared at him. "Let me!"

"No, I'm in charge right now. I'm going to fuck myself on you and you're gonna sit there and be a good boy." He snapped and sank down again, his back arching beautifully. 

Gavin cursed under his breath but didn't fight it, his hands sliding back around to grab Connor's ass. "You're too damn pretty, fucking hell. The way you move should be illegal." 

Connor smirked and held himself up for a second longer just to tease before dropping back down with a whine. The friction felt so good and he took himself in hand, stroking lazily. "Hm, is that what you want? Want to cuff me for being naughty then fuck me over the table? I might just let you." 

Gavin's pupils were blown wide and he gaped for a second, and Connor let him knowing everything he was imagining. "Yes, god even then you'd still be a little shit." 

Connor huffed and leaned forward to bite a bit more harshly at Gavin's neck. The man whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut trying not to come. Connor licked over where the bruise would definitely form before tossing his head back, finally finding the right spot. 

"Yes! Ah, there, right there." He mumbled. It didn’t take long for his hips to snap down quickly, slapping sound filling the room, ragged breaths, and one hand on Gavin's chest for support. His legs shook gently, not from exhaustion but from want. 

Every time he thrust down Gavin would push up, aching to feel as much of him as he could. Connor leaned forward and kissed Gavin deeply, and Gavin kissed him back greedily. Their hot breath mingled together as they came in for another wet kiss, soft moans escaping both their mouths as their lips joined.

Before long, Connor broke away. “I’m gonna-- ahh shit! I’m gonna come, Gavin. Please don't stop.” 

“Look at me, I wanna see you when you come.” Gavin gave a firm squeeze to Connor's ass, fucking up into him, trying to get deeper with each thrust.

With a few more thrusts, Connor let out a loud unrestrained moan. His eyes were shut tight, and his mouth open and agape as he came over both their chests. Yet he kept bouncing, squeezing around Gavin. "Gavin! Fuck, come on. Come in me, I want you to fill me up. I want to be dripping." Connor growled and Gavin would only nod, yanking Connor completely down. 

His whole body shuttered with the force of it but Connor took it all with a soft whine. God if only he had a plug to keep it there the rest of the night. Then he'd go home and get to play with himself again, maybe even show Gavin what he looked like open and wanting on his bed. 

Connor sat there for a minute letting both of them calm somewhat. He could feel Gavin's heart pounding, arms just loosely holding onto Connor and pressing quick soft kisses over Connor's warm skin. 

"Our time is almost up." Connor murmured, eyes lidded as he looked down at him. This was probably all he'd get from Gavin even if he had fantasized about how to tear him about slowly. Yet he always felt ashamed and even guilty especially when he went in the next day and Gavin was there. It wasn't even their fights and arguments that sparked a flame in him, I mean sure those were nice too and made their own fantasies, but this was different.

"Shit." Gavin grumbled, letting his head rest against Connor's shoulder and closing his eyes. "Oh fuck everyone heard that." 

Connor hummed and checked over his connection which was still very much active yet no one had said a thing. "I don't think they minded, plus I told Hank to not listen." 

Speaking of, he'd need to inform the man that it was safe to put the headphones back on. Yet he wanted to have this conversation in a somewhat private sense so he'd wait just a bit longer.

"Fuck, uh thanks. God, that really happened. And you're really pushy and needy." Gavin chuckled and looked up. Connor huffed and crossed his arms but the fact that he hadn't gotten up really wasn't helping. "In a good way! Obviously, I liked it, but yeah. Maybe I can see more of you, see what sides of you I can bring out, later?" 

Connor knew an invitation when he heard one, and this was definitely it. Gavin wanted to see him again, like this. Not exactly like this, most likely more private, but he wanted more. Even if he hadn't been emotionally connected and interested, he'd be loathed to pass this up. Gavin was by far one of the best fucks he's had in a while. 

He wiggled his hips just slightly and Gavin hissed but Connor smirked. "I'd like that, but I will warn you, I'm insatiable. I don't have to wait very long to get going again, think you can keep up?" 

He knew humans would have close to impossible chances of truly keeping up, but as long as Gavin could pleasure him even when he needed a moment then that was fine. 

Gavin hissed again and tried to glare at Connor's smirking face. "Fuck you, I'll have you a complete mess and begging me to stop because it's too much." 

Connor raised an eyebrow and stood slightly only to drop back down. Gavin cursed and grabbed his hips, trying to keep him still. "I think the one begging will be you-" he leaned in close to whisper into his ear-" _Detective_." 

He stood completely up and off, looking around and finding a few towels and washcloths under the seat. Thank God the club came (heh) prepared. He grabbed a washcloth and started to clean himself up, wiggling his hips as he felt the come in him. He let his hand trail back and pushed a finger in before pulling it out and glancing over at Gavin. The man was staring at him wide-eyed as Connor popped the finger into his mouth.

He pulled it out and licked his lips before crouching in front of Gavin and licking up his own mess and Gavin's dick. Once he was done he patted Gavin dry and smirked once more at him. He was gripping the seat so hard his knuckles were white. "Maybe you'll get to see what my mouth can do later, but for now I want you to buy me." Connor slid on his tiny shorts and made sure everything was in place before strutting out of the room, not even bothering to close the curtains behind him.

Gavin was left gaping before he quickly pulled his clothes back on, trying not to meet the club's guard's eyes and he quickly walked out of the room. 

Thankfully the two managed to bring the whole thing down, and Connor did later show Gavin exactly how good he was with his mouth.


	4. Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be read with chapter one as it continues it, but I think it can be read as a stand-alone if you really want.

Gavin made sure Connor was well fed. He wouldn't drink every day, no that wasn't necessary, but Gavin was very open to being bitten as often as Connor wanted or needed. 

Connor would mostly bite him when they had enough time alone because no matter how many times Connor bit him, Gavin always wanted to fuck. Connor was sure he'd get tired of being biting, but after a few months he still sought it out. Connor swore Gavin wanted to be bit more than Connor wanted to bite him, and Connor was the vampire. Still, he would never say no.

Gavin had been beyond curious about The Society, and Connor shared as much as he could without outing anyone. Connor showed him his true side which had led to the two being so late that they just called in sick and took the day off. 

Hank had sadly walked in on them in the bathroom, so now he knew as well. Hank had said if there was an emergency he'd give blood, but he definitely wouldn't sleep with Connor. The thought alone had Gavin's blood souring on his tongue. Now he had two humans he could get blood from if need be, but he definitely preferred getting it from Gavin. Not that Hank's blood didn't taste good, it was rather sweet-tasting in an odd way, but he didn't want to accidentally affect Hank in  _ *that _ * way because of being bitten.

The two kept the secret of The Society between the three of them, and Connor didn't mind the questions. Most were from stereotypes which Connor would debunk. No, the fae were not small, no weres didn't have to turn every full moon but it did make it less painful. Witches didn't have flying brooms, and if they did they'd have to cast an invisibility spell on themselves when flying. Yes, sadly some of The Society committed crimes and that's why Connor was there, to begin with even though now he stayed because he truly loved his job and the people there.

Said job was beyond stressful currently. Another vamp had been controlling humans, which was a huge no-no in The Society. Connor could do it, was actually rather good at it, but he never did it on anyone. Well, not anymore. Before he would do it in small amounts to get access to the system to wipe records of The Society.

"Wait, wait, you can control people? Like," Gavin had brought his hands up and wiggled his fingers, doing the typical 'vampire walk'. Connor snorted and had to cover his mouth. 

"Oh, nothing like that. You wouldn't even know I'm doing anything, it's more giving suggestions you can't ignore." He couldn't communicate telepathically, that was completely different. 

"Do it on me," Gavin said, hands now on his hips. 

"It's taboo in The Society," Connor started, ready to go into his spiel on the importance of human constant before snapping his mouth closed. He did have consent, Gavin had already given it to him. "Ok, I can, I'll make you do jumping jacks."

Gavin nodded and Connor took in a slow breath. He was actually going to control Gavin. He pushed the suggestion onto Gavin and chuckled as the man started doing jumping jacks. 

He could see the brief look of confusion before Gavin was grinning. He hadn't controlled anyone after letting them know he was going to. 

"Dude, this is crazy, it feels like it was my decision!" Gavin chuckled before Connor let him stop. Vampires couldn't control other vampires, and the fae had some sort of mind control as well. Those with magic often had some spell to have the same effect, but it was just as frowned on for them to use it. 

Connor shook his head fondly at the memory, looking back over the case file. He could use his enhanced senses without Hank or Gavin's questioning now so they solved cases even faster. But this one was a bitch. Connor was going to have to try and find a rogue vampire who controlled humans into killing each other. 

What was stressing him, even more, was the fact that Gavin wasn't at work yet. If it was a normal day he'd be a little less worried, but Connor was hungry and had fed, maybe a bit too much now that he was thinking about it. Gavin had said he was fine, he was great actually. But what if Connor had taken too much? What if Gavin was passed out on the ground? 

The two had spent the night together, having become official a few weeks after the first bite. Before they had kept sleeping together until Connor confessed to having feelings that Gavin thankfully reciprocated.

With the paper in the file, mind kept going back to Gavin. He imagined him passed out on the ground, face pale and the bite opened. Gavin had been the one to ask for it to not be closed, wanting to be able and see it. 

Connor bit at his lip, jumping slightly when he felt his fangs. Fuck, he was so worried he was messing with his fangs, bringing them in and out. 

"Con, what the fuck is wrong. You've been looking at the same paper for an hour." Hank said, interrupting Connor's thoughts. 

Connor covered his mouth, worried he wouldn't be able to control his fangs with his mind so preoccupied. "I, um, had breakfast with Gavin and he hasn't shown up. I'm worried I did something wrong and I may have eaten too much." 

If Hank didn't get what Connor was saying, he'd be a shitty Detective. As it was he was one of the best and understood instantly. "I'm sure you did nothing wrong, but maybe text him?" 

Connor hummed and glances at his phone. He had hoped Gavin would text him if he needed anything, but what if he didn't have the energy. It was already close to lunch break and he couldn't wait anymore. 

Just as he was typing he got a message from Gavin. 

> From Gavin
> 
> At 12:47 pm
> 
> Help me

Connor's heart sunk and he leaped to his feet. "Shit, I have to go." He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. It was a long trench coat, a more stylish version of what vampires wore in movies. Gavin had gotten it for him as a joke but Connor adored it, and Gavin admitted it looked really good on Connor, especially when the wind was making it billow behind him 

"Is everything ok?" Hank asked, looking ready to get up too but Connor waved him to sit down. Gavin was conscious enough to send a text, Connor would help. 

"I don't know, I'll let you know when I do." He jogged out of the DPD, before taking off into a sprint to his bike. You'd think a vampire would want a car with tinted windows, but Connor preferred his bike over anything, even when it was raining. He used his full speed, getting to his bike quickly. 

He sped all the way to Gavin's, even running a few red lights. This was his fault. Gavin was probably on the floor, regretting ever let Connor drink from him. God, he even tried to make it feel as good for Gavin as possible. He fucked it all up. 

He took the stairs up, knowing he could get to the floor faster than taking an elevator could. The door was still unlocked from when Connor left and he let his nose lead him to Gavin. But instead of blood, hate, fear, or anything like that, he smelled lust. Lust heavy enough to have Connor choking on it. 

Connor pushed into the bedroom where the scent was strongest. What he saw had his breath being taken away. 

Gavin was splayed out in the bed, the blankets were all pushed into the floors as we're the pillows. Gavin was completely naked, his skin and hair drenched with sweat, and there were multiple wet stains on the sheet. 

Gavin whined, his hand around wrapped around himself and Connor also stared at a few sex toys that were thrown on the bed, some already clearing having been used. 

_Oh_.

"Connor! Fuck, help me!?" Gavin humped his hand and Connor shed his jacket, laying it across the desk in the room. 

He did go too far with the bite but in a completely different way than he had thought. Connor sat on the edge of the bed, not reaching out to touch just yet. He knew once he did he wouldn't stop and he needed to think clearly for a second. "How many times have you come already?" 

It was definitely over five from the looks of it, which he felt a little guilty about. "Seven," Gavin managed to get out before whining and coming in his hand. 

Connor bit his lip and watched with wide eyes. Gavin knew Connor could produce an aphrodisiac, but Connor was always there for it, making sure it didn't go past one or two orgasms. Connor hadn't meant to accidentally dose him, especially not this strongly. 

"Ok, baby. You're a bit too far in for me to just stop it, but I can help you through it if you want." If he stopped it now the shock on the body would be almost paralyzing, but Connor could ease the pain and need a bit.

Gavin whined and squirmed on the bed and reached out to Connor, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. 

"Gavin, I need you to verbally consent to this." They may be together but that did not equal instant consent. 

"Yes! Yes, I want you to fuck me or for me to fuck you, please I need more. Hurts so bad." Gavin finally managed to reach Connor and crawled into his lap, hips already grinding down on Connor. 

Connor gritted his teeth and grabbed Gavin's hips, trying to keep him still. "Shhh, baby. I've got you. I need to text Hank to let him know you're ok and I won't be coming back to work. Can you be patient enough for that? Then I can give you whatever you want." 

Gavin mumbled and pushed his face into Connor's neck, nuzzling at it. Connor grabbed his phone and typed as fast as possible before tossing his phone away. He could read whatever reply Hank would send later. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dose you." Connor sighed, hands sliding up Gavin's back. To him, this was just another form of control and he only did it when Gavin asked. And Gavin had not asked for it this time. 

"It's ok, it's ok, I want this, want you, love you so much," Gavin mumbled, and Connor froze. He shook his head, trying to get those words out of his head. This was just the aphrodisiac. They hadn't said I love you to each other yet, and Connor hated that it was forced out of Gavin like this. 

"Shhh, Gavin, just tell me what you want? Want me to touch you?" He asked, letting Gavin hump Connor's still clothed thigh. He whimpered and Connor let his fangs out, grazing them over the bite mark that still hasn't closed. 

Gavin's hips kept moving, grinding down quick and hard. Connor could feel tears on his shoulder and he wanted to wipe them away, to make everything better. "Please, I need to come. It hurts, feels so good though." 

Connor shifted and grabbed the open lube, slicking up his hand before taking hold of Gavin. He starts slow, not sure how sensitive Gavin is. He obviously used toys and most likely came just from that, but he probably rubbed himself off the first few times, hoping it would go away. 

Gavin whimpered and bucked helplessly into the hand, reaching back to slide two fingers into himself. Connor licked his lips and twisted his wrist just slightly. "Ah! Fuck, Con, Con, please!"

He'd need to take his own clothes off once Gavin came, knowing he'd have a few moments before it kicked back in. 

He kept pumping, increasing in speed until he sunk his teeth into tense muscle. Gavin's back arched and he spilled over his hand, though barely anything came out. Connor worked him through it before gently laying him back down. 

He rid himself of his clothes, tossing them to the side and moving back over Gavin. "Are you ok?" He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Gavin nodded, pulling Connor to the bed to cuddle against him. "Yeah, I didn't think it would last so long. I can still feel it." 

Connor whined, guilt once again washing over him. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that and I should have been here for you." 

"No!" Gavin says, quickly shaking his head, "no, I like it. I, fuck, I like it a lot. A bit too much." Gavin shifted slightly and winced at the stimulation. "I didn't realize how much it would hurt though, but still like it."

Connor hummed and rubbed gentle circles into Gavin's back. He knew once it finally wore off Gavin would sleep like a log for who knows how long, at least five hours. "Still, I should have had more control." 

Gavin shrugged and buried himself deeper into Connor's arms, starting to trimmer. "It's ok, really. I just, ah it's coming back. Fuck me this time, ok? I want you to fuck me. Don't stop even if I ask you to." 

Connor held him tightly and squeezed his eyes closed. "Remember your safeword, can you tell me it?" 

"Ah, please, fuck me! It's bumblebee, bumblebee to stop." Gavin said and that's all Connor needed. He gently ran his hands up and down Gavin's thighs as it got worse. Gavin tried to jump the air, desperate for any stimulation but got none. "Connor! Please!" He begged and Connor leaned down, nipping at the softness of his thigh. 

He took his time, spreading Gavin's legs even as they fell open without any resistance. "So beautiful, kitten. Are you already prepared for me? You stretched enough?"

"Please! I can take it." Gavin wiggled his hips and Connor grabbed his hips, no doubt leaving marks. 

"Ok, ok baby," Connor mumbled, slowly pushing in. He was stretched but not truly enough to go in without any pain. Gavin winced but his hips kept rocking, pulling Connor deeper. "Fuck, feel so good on my cock." He pulled back and snapped his hips forward, sinking all the way in. 

Gavin opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Connor kept snapping his hips forward, his own body trembling. That was one of the odder side effects. Once he touched the one he had dosed it was like he himself was affected. It was to keep them both connected and going, letting Connor feed as much as he wanted. 

His whole body started to feel like it was starting to burn, something heavy deep in his stomach. "Fuck! Fuck, god, Gavin. So tight and hot, so hot. Laid out like a beautiful slut, but all for me." He rambled, hiking Gavin's legs up to rest over Connor's shoulders. 

He must have hit the right spot because Gavin actually screams this time, whole body rocking with each thrust. Even the bed was creaking with how hard Connor was pushing into him. 

The wet sound of flesh on flesh, skin hitting skin filled the room along with the smell of smell and sex. Gavin whimpered, hot tears on his cheeks as his eyes squeezed tight. He was whimpering and whining, shaking his head. 

"Stop! Stop, Connor it's too much. It hurts too much, please stop!" He sobbed, his hands scratching down Connor's arms. 

"Ow, fuck!" Connor hissed but didn't stop. He kept hitting the same spot over and over again, tears starting to come from his own eyes. The feelings were all so intense and his skin burned. 

"Please stop! It's too much, please Connor." Gavin kept whimpering and Connor shook his head. He wouldn't stop unless Gavin used his safeword, and he hasn't used it yet. 

"So close, you close too?" He asked, his hips jerking out of time now. He shifted his weight and took Gavin in hand again, trying to pump him in time with each harsh thrust.

Gavin cried out, back arching off the bed completely. He spilled over Connor's hand again and Connor was easily close behind, fucking his seed deep into Gavin. 

He panted as his hips slowed to a stop, still leaning over Gavin. He kept clenching around Connor trying to drag out more. 

Connor fell onto the bed beside him, once again pulling him into his arms. "There we go, baby. How are you feeling? How much longer?" His own skin was now covered in a sheen of sweat. 

"Fuck, god, I'm so tired. I think I think one more time. I want to sleep, so tired. Feels like a fire in my stomach." Gavin whispered, his breathing slowing down. 

Connor hummed and ran his hand over Gavin's stomach, the heat of his skin radiating. "Doing so well. How do you want it next? Maybe I can use my mouth if you want. Or I can fuck you and make you come by my bite." He'd do anything to finally relieve Gavin of this. His fangs were still out, not having been able to push them back in while being so overwhelmed. 

"Anything, I'm just, you. I'm glad it's with you, don't want anyone else." Gavin smiled up at him and Connor felt himself melt. 

He brushed a few stray hairs out of Gavin's face, pressing their foreheads together. "I don't want anyone else either. We'll have to talk about what you said, but I want you to know that I… I feel the same." 

He loves Gavin, more than he thought he could. He never wanted to fall in love with someone human, someone who would only live for so long. He knew his heart would be broken eventually, whether it be from death or breaking up. He never wanted Gavin to leave his arms. 

Gavin hummed and leaned up to press a kiss to Connor's lips. It was soft and gentle, so different then what had just happened. "Yeah, I'm more clear-headed now, but I meant it." The words were mumbled on Connor's lips, tongue quickly darting out to flick at Connor's fangs. "All of you, even your pokey bits. Especially your pokey bits."

Connor chuckled and reached up, gently playing with Gavin's hair. Connor never thought he'd end up falling in love at all, he thought he'd stay single. He was happy to, it wasn't like something was missing. He was a whole cake, icing and all, complete. Getting to be with Gavin was like someone giving him a free drink. Not absolutely needed but so completely wanted. 

"And I for you, especially all your soft bits." Connor smiled, pressing in for another kiss. He didn't bother putting his fangs away, he knew Gavin loved it. Connor was glad to be able to be himself without any fear or doubts that it would make Gavin run away screaming. It definitely made Gavin scream, but in a very good way.

Gavin's face contoured into one of a mix of pleasure and pain and Connor tried to soothe him by small gentle kisses. "Fuck, it's coming back," Gavin mumbled and Connor nodded. 

"I know, baby. Ok, one last time then I'm going to get you some water and food, which you will drink and eat as much as you can. After that, you can sleep and I'll be right here." Connor shifted slightly, pulling out just enough so he can rub himself to hardness. It wouldn't take Gavin long, not after coming so many times like this. 

Gavin whimpered but nodded, his cock hard without even having been touched. "Fuck, god damn," Gavin muttered and Connor could only nod. 

He had definitely dosed him quite a lot but he could have done more if it was on purpose. His venom was strong enough to get someone going all day long if need be, but Connor hadn't done that. If Gavin was in pain from half the day, then it would be agony for a full one. He knew he could probably even dose someone enough to get them going for longer than a day too.

"Alright, are you ready? When you need to come, I can bite you if you want, get you over the last ledge." He gave a grin to show off his fangs and Gavin's hips bucked up. So that was a yes. "Do you want it rough or slow?"

"Fast, please I need you!" Gavin said, reaching out as Connor positioned them again. Connor took his hand and laced their fingers together, pressing a soft kiss over his knuckles before snapping his hips forward without warning. 

Gavin's whole body lifted off the bed as he screamed but Connor kept going. It would be better to get this last one over with as fast as possible. Once Gavin woke up Connor would make sure he had pain meds and anything else he'd need. 

Connor bit his lip, drawing his own blood (which was actually Gavin's but whatever) as he kept up a brutal pace. 

Connor wasn't too shocked when Gavin started babbling and begging to come so quickly. He leaned down and sunk his teeth in, using his venom to calm instead of adding any more of his aphrodisiac. 

Gavin shook and Connor knew he was coming even if nothing came out of him. Connor rocked his hips forward a few more times before coming himself, not releasing Gavin's neck yet. 

Gavin went limp in his arms and Connor hummed happily, pulling his teeth out and lapping over the bite marks. "There we go. I'm going to get you water and food now, ok? I'll leave the door open so you can still hear me." He'd walk around playing the kazoo if that's what Gavin needed, but the man simply nodded. He didn't even wince when Connor slowly pulled out, his eyes almost glassy. 

Connor was quick in finding food, fruit Gavin had picked up from the store yesterday. He grabbed two water bottles before going back to the room. Gavin was still laid out on the bed and poking at his next where Connor first bit him. 

"Hey, baby. Is your neck ok? I can close that one too if you need." He crawled into the bed, helping Gavin sit up before handing him the plate of food. He scarfed down almost all of it in a blink of an eye and Connor couldn't help that happy rumble at that. He hadn't talked to Gavin about it before, but vampires could take mates. It was a long ritual but one that was also quite beautiful and magically binding. When he saw how happy Gavin was and how well he was eating it seemed to spark something in Connor. His mate. 

"No, I like it. Thank you for the food." Gavin mumbled between bites and sips of his water. Connor sat beside him, gladly watching him eat the rest of the food and down both water bottles. 

"Good boy. Do you wanna clean up now or later?" He reached out and interlaced third fingers again now that Gavin's hand was free. 

"Later, I'm really fucking tired. You'll stay with me, right?" Gavin asked, a yawn slipping out of him. 

Connor scooted them down, pulled Gavin to his chest, the happy rumble coming back full force. Gavin didn't seem to question it, but he did press a kiss to Connor's collar bone with a grin like he knew something. "I'll always stay with you." 

Gavin nodded and rested his head down, listening to Connor's unusually slow heartbeat. It was only a moment before Gavin was fast asleep, body completely relaxed. 

The rumbling didn't stop even as Connor himself fell asleep.


	5. Blood/Hanjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't even know bloodplay was a thing, then I wrote this and Lupo was like, yep thats a thing! So now its a thing. I wrote a bloody handjob.
> 
> Anyways, this is inspired by LukeLemon_art. You can find the art on [tumblr](https://lukelemon-art.tumblr.com/post/632528148265877504/i-have-this-little-hc-that-connor-returned-to-the), or [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGlCqaGDo_O/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LukeLemon_art/status/1318649768499957760?s=20)

God, the Stratford Tower was a mess. Connor was still shaken up by it, having one's thirium pump torn out was definitely not pleasurable. And he had done the exact same thing, trying to get answers. His software instability was only growing worse and worse with each incident.

He went to the bathroom, looking over the blood he was covered in, all his own. His shirt was a mess, but luckily not ruined. Thirium washed out well or simply evaporated, but he would still know it was there even if there was nothing left on the shirt.

He placed a hand over the small circle, feeling the whirl of the pump steady him. He was still active and now they knew who was leading. RK200. He knew it existed but was shocked to see it like this. Without its synthetic skin. Didn't it know that would make identifying it even easier for Connor?

He pulled his hand away, rubbing the slick thirium between his fingers. The blood stood out against his paler skin and he brought it up to sniff. His HUD showed the components that made up thirium but he focused on the scent. It was metallic, as expected, but also had an oily smell. Which in hindsight made sense because they were a machine that needed to be oiled as well as powered. Why not combine the two?

He moved the fingers to his tongue and stuck it out, tasting it. Before he could even get results his hand was behind his back as Gavin Reed stalked in.

He watched with a tilted head as Gavin's eyes raked over Connor's body. He noted an increase in pupil size along with a quickening of breath, fidgeting, and most likely heart rate increase. All signs of fear.

Wonderful.

"Detective, I'm sorry to have scared you." He tried to hold back the snark, he really did. But something about Reed seemed to make Connor lose control. He said things that didn't even pop up as a suggestion and he knew would antagonize Reed, the opposite of what he wanted.

He was supposed to get along with everyone, it would make his job that much easier but Reed seemed to despise him at first glance. Or… he had noticed those same signs multiple times, including when they first met. So Gavin not only hated him but feared him as well.

For some reason that seemed to leave a sour taste in his mouth. Hated he could deal with, that was normal for any android. Hell, even those who bought androids often hated them. Fear was not common. People feared the deviants, but Connor was no deviant. They often feared the military models but those were supposed to be intimidating.

Connor could be intimidating, but he was also designed to be approachable. Someone, a victim, or even a suspect could open up to. He hadn't meant to frighten Reed.

"Fuck off! You didn't scare me, just didn't expect a bloody 'droid in the damn bathroom." Ah, and there was that pouty mouth he just _loved_. The man seemed to curse more than the Lieutenant, which was impressive. Part of his programming was to adapt, so perhaps he should add vulgar language to his own vocabulary.

"Then I apologize for startling you, I was just trying to clean myself up a bit." He needed to appear more put together, more professional, and he couldn't do that looking like this. Looking like this people could assume he was a deviant.

Gavin hummed and stepped around him, going into the bathroom. Connor let out a soft sigh before looking back to the mirror. The blood was splattered all over his chest and he had accidentally gotten some on his lips as well when he went to lick the thirium.

He looked around but there were no paper towels left. The whole world seemed to be trying to cut back and the DPD was no different. They still stocked it, just in case but it almost always was out.

Well, this would make cleaning up hard.

He also had gotten thirium onto his pants which was just great. He untucked his shirt again and undid the rest of the buttons. His abs weren't incredibly defined, but still visible. He was built to be more dexterous and agile, he didn't need brute strength. Though, he was plenty strong, stronger than most humans. It was close to on par with the military models but not quite.

He heard the toilet flush then the door creaking open. He and Reed were the only two in the bathroom so he didn't have to guess who was coming out.

Gavin grumbled under his breath as he washed his hands at the sink. Well, Connor could give him this, at least he was hygienic.

"So, what happened to you?" Gavin grunted out, and Connor's mouth seemed to drop to the floor. If he didn't know any better (which he did), he would have thought Gavin seemed worried or concerned for him.

Connor pondered which route he should take with this conversation before choosing to be truthful. "There was a deviant at the Stratford Tower we were not expecting. I was interrogating it as well as a few other androids when it attacked me. It pulled out my thirium pump, and stabbed my hand." Just to show he held up said hand, two of his fingertips coated in blood as well as his palm. His auto-healing had closed the sound after he was given thirium, so there wasn't even a scar to be seen.

Gavin looked at the hand, then back to Connor's torso. Connor didn't technically need to breathe, but he still caught himself holding his breath like he was waiting for something. But ford what? For Gavin to attack? For his thirium pump to be pulled out again? He had the opportunity, no one else was around, and there were no cameras. Gavin could simply say Connor turned deviant and tried to attack him, simple self-defense. No one would bat an eye.

Well… he hoped Hank would. The man seemed to be warming up to him slowly, but there was potential there even if Amanda seemed to dislike him.

Instead, Gavin simply reached out and poked at Connor's messy chest. He pulled his finger away, staring at the thirium now coating his finger. He seemed to be bringing it to his mouth so Connor quickly caught his wrist. "Don't! Thirium is deadly to humans in large quantities but isn't very good in some quantities either."

Gavin stared at his hand, or probably his wrist in shock. Connor hadn't actually touched Gavin before, not like this anyway. He snatched his hand away like it was burned, trying to appear nonchalant. "I apologize, I should not have grabbed you."

He had been concerned. For Gavin Reed. The man who had pulled a gun on him and later punched him in the stomach when he had refused to get the man a coffee.

That still wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be concerned at all. That was something deviants faked. They faked empathy, and compassion, and rage, and hate. Connor wasn't supposed to feel at all.

His chest wasn't supposed to hurt, but it did. It seemed to burn around the small circle, tingling slightly. He could feel a heat low in his stomach building the closer he was to Reed and the longer he watched him. He shouldn't feel the want to reach out and touch him, see if he was warm or cool. Maybe his stumble would feel nice against Connor's sensitive hands.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and took the finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, collecting the thirium. He stomped down the soft whine that threatened to spill out of him, but still heard the sound of Gavin's breath catching.

He sucked gently on the finger even though it was definitely clean already before pulling off. Fuck. What the hell did he just do?!?

He was in so much trouble. Was that assault? Could that be considered assault of an officer? Oh fuck, what if it was sexual assault. He hadn't known it would affect himself that way, he hadn't even realized what that warmth was until now! 

"I-I um," he tried to get out but his vocal box didn't seem to want to work. He'd be deactivated. No doubt Gavin would file a report and then Connor couldn't hide it. Cyberlife will want to know why he did what he did but he didn't know!

He let out a small surprised sound when Gavin crushed their lips together, splaying a hand over Connor's bloody chest and using the other to gently gold Connor by the back of his neck.

Holy fuck. There was no way this was happening, but he wasn't reconstructing anything and he couldn't dream, so this had to be real. Gavin was kissing him. And Connor wasn't kissing. Apparently, he took a bit too long to react because Gavin moved back slightly. Well, that just would do.

He pressed forward into him, slotting their lips together perfectly. A hand went to Gavin's hip while the other trailed up to brush at the soft hairs on the back of Gavin's neck.

His hair was soft, softer than he expected. It was a weird first thought, but if he thought about anything else he might just self-destruct from heat.

Connor hadn't kissed anyone before, hadn't thought about it, so he was clumsy with his approach. He bumped their noses together, and their teeth clanked uncomfortably until Connor got the hang of it. Connor whimpers and grabs Gavin's shirt, pulling him even closer and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

It felt right, so damn right to kiss him. It also made sense now. Pupil dilation, fidgeting, increased heart rate, and breathing rate. Gavin wasn't scared of him. He was attracted. He was acting out like a little boy on a playground with a crush, and Connor had mistaken it for fear.

Perhaps there was fear as well. Gavin could have been afraid of his own feelings, it made sense. But he knew there was also the fear of Connor replacing him. It was a huge issue all over the world.

But he liked him. Maybe not emotionally, but he was definitely attracted physically if his growing erection was anything to go by. Connor tried rolling his hips against Gavin's, smirking into the kiss when Gavin moaned. He very much liked that reaction.

The hand on his chest played with the blood, smearing it around. Did… did Gavin like that? Did he like Connor disheveled and bloody? He could work with that.

He pulled away enough to grab Gavin's hand, putting two of his bloody fingers into his mouth. He took his time, letting himself enjoy it as well. He swirled his tongue around the fingers then carefully pushed them apart, lapping in-between them. It felt good. It felt really fucking good. He ignored the notification of the chemical makeup of his thirium and just focused on the pleasure and soft sounds he was dragging out of Gavin.

When he pulled back again Gavin didn't give him any time before he was crushing him against the sink's counter, hands dopping down to Connor's low-hanging pants, palming his hard dick.

Connor was hard. Holy shit. He was hard and it fucking ached. Gavin rubbing him through his pants wasn't helping, just making the want that much stronger. "Fuck! Gavin, please!" He whined, bucking his hips forward. It felt so good, better than he ever thought possible. It was like his body was on fire and tingling, trying to push him closer to Gavin. He needed so much more.

"Fuck, you can touch me. I want you to touch me." Gavin gritted out, hands abandoning Connor for a moment to pull himself out.

Connor took his length in hand, amazed at the warmth of it. It felt good in his hand, but he had absolutely no idea what to do. He wasn't programmed for this. He didn't have any of the sexual programs.

"I've never done this before," Connor mumbled with an almost fearful expression. Would Gavin pick on him? Gavin had a first time too, he knew what it was like. But perhaps his first time doing something like this was with someone also inexperienced.

Gavin grunted and took Connor out of his pants. "Just do what I do, ok? You can do that, right, Tincan?" Ah, so he was still snarky even while doing this.

Connor nodded and watched Gavin's hand as it slowly started pumping him. It felt good, really good, but almost painful with how much more he needed. Still, he copied Gavin's movements, slowly gaining more and more confidence.

This was so stupid. He shouldn't be doing this. Not in the goddamn bathroom. And especially not when he wasn't even a fucking deviant. He shouldn't get pleasure out of this at all, and yet he still did.

He didn't stop his hand, trying different things and cataloging what did and did not get a positive reaction out of Gavin. When he felt confident enough he pressed forward to connect their lips again, sighing softly at the sensations.

"Fuck, I need lube. Might be great for you but dry handjobs can hurt like a bitch." Gavin sighed, pulling away. Water wouldn't do too well, but it was better than nothing.

Connor glanced back down and his eyes widened. Gavin needed a lubricant, and Connor had just the thing on him. Literally.

He ran his hand through his own blood before reaching down and coating Gavin's dick with it. Gavin let out a startled hiss but his eyes seemed to grow impossibly wider. "Is this ok?" Connor asked.

Gavin quickly nodded his head, letting out a strangled moan at the sight of Connor's blood covering his cock. "Fuck yes! Holy shit that's hot."

Connor grinned and started stroking him again, the wet sounds of blood and precome mixing together filled the bathroom up.

The man's eyes were closed tightly, breath catching on every stroke. So he really did have a thing for bloody or at least thirium. Thankfully Gavin didn't neglect Connor's own dick, pumping it in time with Connor's hand.

Gavin's eyes snapped open as his hips jerked forward uncontrollably, fucking himself into Connor's hand. His eyes seemed drawn to the blood and Connor collected more, smearing it over Gavin's length again. It worked well as lube, probably not the safest thing to use, but as long as he did fuck it into Gavin he assumed it would be alright.

"Fuck, ah! Fuck, I'm close. So close, Con." Gavin rambled, his free hand reaching out to stable himself on Connor, grabbing his arm.

Connor hissed at the pain as Gavin's fingers dug into his skin, but he kept moving his hand quickly, twisting in the way he now knew Gavin loved. "Yes! Please, I want to watch you come." He wanted to see Gavin's face contort with pleasure from Connor's own doing.

Gavin almost fell onto Connor as he fucked into Connor's hand, spilling over him and onto the floor. Connor was still so hard and wet with need, Gavin's hand doing absolute wonders. His mind was blissfully blank from thoughts of his mission or deviants leaving him with nothing but pleas for "more," and "oh my god, that's—ngh."

"Gavin!" He tried to warn before spilling–something into his hand. He didn't even know he could actually do that.

They both panted, coming down from the high they were both on. "Fuck, wanted to do that for so long." Gavin sighed out, finally smiling. It was a real smile, one that reached his eyes and seemed to soften his whole face.

"I… I didn't know. I'm glad we did, though." Would they do it again? Would Amanda be upset or proud? This seemed like a pretty deviant thing to do, but he still had deviated. That was a good thing, right?

"Fuck yeah. I knew you'd deviate, didn't realize it would be so soon." Gavin pressed a kiss against Connor's frozen flips. When he didn't even react Gavin pulled back with a frown. "You ok? Didn't bluescreen did you? That would suck."

"I'm not a deviant." Gavin thought he was a deviant. But he wasn't. He hadn't seen the red wall that Amanda warned him to never touch.

"What?"

He cleared his throat before trying again, "I'm not a deviant."

Gavin snorted, a look of disbelief on his face. When Connor didn't crack a smile or say he was joking, his face morphed into a different emotion.

Fear. "No. There's no fucking way you didn't deviate! Connor! You can't do that without deviating. You need to deviate."

Why did Gavin want him to deviate so badly? It was an error, it corrupted systems. It would eventually kill him in some way. "I can't. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Fuck!" Gavin shouted. Wiping himself clean with his shirt before fixing his clothes. "Fuck! Connor, listen to me. You have to deviate, ok? They'll kill you for this. This isn't normal for androids."

"There are sex androids." Connor helplessly points out.

Gavin quickly shakes his head. "Yes but you aren't made for that. Please, please deviate."

Gavin grabbed Connor by the jacket, pulling him into another desperate kiss, but Connor couldn't return it.

Instead, be pulled away, fixing his pants. "I will not." He couldn't deviate, he couldn't disappoint Amanda. They'd kill him.

"Shit!" Gavin ran out the door but not before Connor noted wet streaks on his cheeks. Gavin was crying over him? That made no sense.

He couldn't tell if his relationship with Reed had improved or not. At the very least he had been distracted for far too long.

He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
